Fragile Rose Reborn
by SorrowoftheHeart
Summary: Twenty years after her death, she is revived by the Planet. Aeris, having no idea why she was revived, is forced to work with someone she wouldn't dare dream of working with. Can the two save the world from the danger, or will everything turn to dust? Rewrite now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Author's Notes: First real fan fiction that I've had the guts to post for other people to read. Don't be too harsh, please. This is set several years after the game and Advent Children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Final Fantasy 7, in fact, I don't even own the game. If I own anything, it'll be original characters, and I'll make sure to state that they are mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Aeris breathed in a fresh intake of air, her senses tingling with the salty scent of the ocean nearby. A sweet, serene smile perched upon her soft lips, her gentle emerald green eyes gazing off into the distance. All around her, all she could hear was the crashing of the ocean waves, the cries of the seagulls, the shifting of the wind, and of course the Planet's content humming. In a sense, she was alone but at the same time not alone. Yes, her beloved friends or anyone else might not be here, but she still had the Planet and Its creations for company. She didn't mind at all, for she was content to just relax with nature surrounding her being.

Aeris tilted her head a little, shifting her green gaze from the ocean to the sky. Where was she? How long had it been since she had died? Were Cloud and the others still alive? There were just so many questions left unanswered. It didn't help that the Planet remained cryptic and wouldn't even answer some of her questions. Her mind was definitely made up; she would have to hope she could make it to some kind of town. There, she could stock up on supplies, get some new clothes, and even ask questions. Aeris beamed, nearly giggling aloud in pure joy. Aeris then frowned suddenly, lowering her gaze to let her emerald green eyes inspect the condition of her clothing.

She sighed, shaking her head at the condition her favorite pink dress was in. There was a huge rip in the front of the dress and in the back, blood slightly stained around the tear on the material. She pursed her lips together, pouting down at her clothing. The tear in her dress was from when Sephiroth ran his long sword through her body when he killed her at the Forgotten Capital. Luckily, at this she breathed a sigh of relief, there was no scar. When she had been revived, the Planet had healed her wound, leaving no trace of there ever being a large gash there. She silently re thanked the Planet for the tenth time that day for letting her wake up from being dead without having to worry about bleeding or freezing to death. She shook her head, releasing another sigh as she pondered.

She might as well start heading to a nearby town. Heaving a heavy sigh, she turned on her heels and began to the walk. she had no idea where she was heading, after all, she wasn't even sure just exactly where on the Planet she was at the moment. Aeris took a look around as she walked, a small, worried frown perched upon her soft pink lips as she tried to figure out where exactly she was. But, it was no luck. There was no possible way she could figure out where she was.

_Oh well, I'll just have to pray that a town is nearby. I don't want to be stranded out in the middle of Planet knows where at night, with no one but myself and the Planet to rely on. Not to mention, I seem to be without a weapon. I'll have to look around for a weapon shop once I get to a town and finish my other shopping, _Aeris thought to herself wearily, forcing her feet to continue taking another step farther as she almost hopelessly wandered around in hopes of finding a town.

The Planet, as if sensing Its last child's problem, hummed softly in the girl's mind and directed her to the nearest village. Aeris paused at the outskirts of the town, heaving a sigh of relief.

_Oh, thank you so much, Planet. I'd probably still be wandering hopelessly if you hadn't aided me. _She let out a small giggle as the Planet murmured in response for the young Cetra's gratitude.

Lifting her head high in the air, and taking in an intake of air, she steeled herself and entered the town. Aeris wandered around the town, her green eyes looking around as she attempted to find a clothes shop. Upon wakening, she had discovered a bag beside her when she had awoken in the field.

When she looked inside, she discovered that there was a fair amount of gil inside along with her phone. How on Planet it had gotten there, along with the gil, she had no idea. Well, she did have an idea, she figured that the Planet must have somehow placed it there for her needs. Currently, as she walked, the clutched the said bag to her chest as she walked, calmly ignoring the curious stares she received from the townspeople she happened to pass along the way.

Her eyes lit up in joy as she spotted the store she was looking for. Quickening her pace, she approached the store and entered it. Aeris looked around in awe as she gazed around the store. It was a pretty nice sized store, but then, the town seemed to be pretty decent as well. She looked down at her torn dress, and bit her bottom lip. She was broken from her thoughts as she heard someone clear their throat.

Blushing lightly, she looked up to see the person who had cleared their throat. It was a kind, yet curious looking old woman.

"Miss, can I assist you? You look a tad bit lost..." The woman trailed off, inspecting Aeris. "My, you sure look like you've been traveling far and had a rough time. I assume you need new clothing and shoes, correct?"

Aeris nodded, blushing in slight embarrassment. "Oh, yes. I'm in desperate need of new clothing. Would you please assist me in picking some stuff out?" The old woman laughed softly, nodding.

The girl was so shy, and she seemed so pure and innocent. Young ladies like that were rare in this time and day. "Of course, dear. Now, come with me." The woman took Aeris gently by the arm, and ushered over to a part in the store.

After a long time of fussing and helping the girl find something right for her, it seemed like all that work came out all right. Aeris was now clothed in a dress quite identical to her old pink dress, but the only difference was that it was a different color; a light green to be exact. For shoes, her big, bulky garden boots were discarded and replaced with black boots that were smaller and more comfortable. The old women insisted on Aeris buying two more sets of clothing, so she wouldn't have to wear her green dress all of the time.

Aeris smiled as she began to exit the shop after paying, her old clothes stuffed into her bag along with her materia.

"Thanks for the help! Goodbye!" Aeris called, and the woman returned her farewell. Aeris finally left the shop and took a few steps foreword before stopping. She then looked around, her green eyes searching for another shop, an item shop to be exact.

Heaving a weary sigh, she began walking as she searched for the store she was looking for. After several minutes of walking, she found herself standing before the item shop. Taking in an fresh intake of air, she boosted her confidence and entered the store. Aeris looked around, before walking down the aisles as she searched for items she needed. Once getting the items she needed, she approached the counter. Her bag was slung over one shoulder, the items she was purchasing held in her arms.

The lady behind the counter looked up from a magazine she had been reading, chewing on some gum, or so Aeris assumed. The woman put the magazine aside and leaned foreword as she studied Aeris. Aeris placed the items on the counter shyly, sliding the required amount of gil towards the woman as well. The woman took the money, and placed the items in a plastic bag before handing it to Aeris.

She then raised an eyebrow at the young girl, a curious look upon her face. "Anything else I can help ya with, miss?" She asked lazily, chewing on her gum still.

Aeris nodded, taking the bag of her purchased items. "Yes, there is. Could you tell me how many years it's been since the event of Meteor? It's been nagging at me, since I happened to have forgotten when it happened."

The woman blinked, then nodded as she tried to remember how many years it had been. "Let's see... It's been twenty years since Meteor. Anything else I can help you with, ma'am?"

Aeris shook her head, a kind smile lighting up upon her lips. "No, that's all. Thank you very much." And with that said, the brunette turned and exited the store. Once out of the store, Aeris mulled over what she had been told back in the item store.

_Wow, I had no idea that I had been dead for that long. Twenty years.. Twenty years of missing out on everything. I've got a lot of catching up to do. Now, I know there was an inn somewhere around here. After I check in, granted they have a vacant room, I'll spend the night. Then, in the morning, before I leave town, I'll pay the weapon shop a visit. _Nodding to herself, Aeris then began making her way in the direction she assumed was the direction the inn was in.

Aeris hurriedly entered the inn once she reached it and shyly went up to the counter. The old man behind the counter looked up from whatever he had been doing, and blinked at Aeris.

Aeris opened her mouth, speaking politely, "I was wondering if you had any vacant rooms for the night? I'll only be staying one night."

The man nodded, checking to see if he had any vacant rooms available for the night. He then looked up to Aeris, smiling kindly. "Ah, you're in luck! I happen to have a room available. That'll be 200 gil, please."

Aeris nodded, digging out the right amount of gil and handing it to the man. The man took the gil, and in return handed her the key to her room. "Enjoy your stay." He bowed his head in a polite gesture, before returning back to his work.

Aeris nodded, taking the key and turned to find her room. After several minutes of walking, she paused in front of the door to her room, and inserted the key and unlocked the door. Twisting the door knob open, she took the key from the door and entered her room, closing it carefully behind her, and locking it.

She then turned her attention to her room, inspecting it. "Well, it'll do for the night," She said aloud to herself, moving over to place her bag of items and other bag on the only bed in the room, before sitting down in a chair nearby. She then removed her boots, staring at her tired feet. Her gaze then drifted to the door for the bathroom, a thoughtful look spreading unto her face. "Well, I haven't had a decent shower in a long time. I should probably take one, and then go to bed. I've had a long day."

She stood up, and went over to bathroom door and opened it. Upon looking at the room, she had noticed that there was a door leading outside to a balcony. After all, she did have to climb upstairs since the room was on the second floor. Maybe after she had her shower, she would go out on it before going to bed. Aeris was tired, but not that tired. Aeris turned on the light in the bathroom and stepped inside.

The bathroom had a large, nice bathtub in the center and a shower near it. Of course, being a bathroom, the room also contained a toilet and a sink. Aeris then decided on taking a shower for now and began to undress.

When she had died, her hair had come undone, so had no need to untie a ribbon that was not there. Also, her materia had been lost, but it had been returned upon her revival. There was no telling if she would ever need to use it again, but the Planet had returned it to her just in case the need for it did arise.

Once fully unclothed, Aeris stepped into the shower and closed the shower door. Aeris then twisted the knob of the shower, the shower head immediately coming to life to spew water. Aeris let out a yelp of surprise, wincing at the sudden blast of cold water. Hurriedly, she adjusted the water temperature and sighed in bliss as warm water poured over her tired body.

_Oh, this feels so good! _Aeris sighed again in bliss before running her fingers through her grimy hair. Turning, she grabbed shampoo and began to wash her hair. Once rinsing her hair of her shampoo, she then rubbed conditioner in it to rid her hair of the fierce tangles that had developed in her long hair.

As she worked on cleaning herself, she couldn't help but hum some soothing melody to herself as she did so. Aeris made sure to keep her mind clear of thoughts of her friends, since she was still deciding on whether or not to seek them out. She did not want to disturb them from their happy life, didn't want to mess things up just because she was alive.

_I... don't want to bother them. I was such a burden on them... I couldn't even protect myself. My death... it hurt them. I don't want to hurt them again. If I must, I will evade them and be like a ghost. _Aeris washed the conditioner from her hair thoroughly and then turned off the water.

Grasping her large mass of wet locks, she twisted them and wrung out all of the water she could for now before stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, she immediately began to towel her hair and body as best as she could. Then, she grabbed another clean towel and wrapped it around her slender form, and exited the bathroom.

Walking to her bag, she fetched a brush, fresh pair of undergarments, and a night gown to sleep in, before walking back to the bathroom. Dropping the towel, she clothed herself and set to brushing her slightly damp hair before tying it back in a loose braid to sleep in for the night. She then exited the bathroom and placed her dirty clothes in a corner in the room and headed to bed.

She had been more tired than she had assumed she would be. Today had been a long day, and there was still tomorrow. No, she corrected herself, she had her whole life ahead of her to live. And that was the last thing she thought about, before she happily drifted off into sweet, sweet slumber. Just before falling asleep, she heard the sound of the Planet humming a soothing melody in her mind, like a mother singing a lullaby to her beloved baby. Aeris had a smile on her face as she fell asleep, thankful for being able to hear the Planet.

Aeris was the last of a very unique, yet ancient race. The young girl was part of a race called the Cetra, or the Ancients as some called them. What made them so special, was that they could hear and commune with the Planet. They shared a bond with the Planet, and were known as the children of the Planet because of their ability. Ironically, thousands of years ago, the Cetra were weakened greatly.

The Crisis from the Sky, now called Jenova, fell from the sky. When it fell from the sky, it created a great wound in the Planet. Jenova made friends with the Cetra, but betrayed them. Jenova tricked the Cetra, and infected them with a terrible illness which made the Cetra grow crazy and eventually die. The few Cetra not yet affected with the illness, banded together and sealed Jenova away.

They were only able to seal her away for awhile, because they were far too weak to be able to destroy her. As the years passed, the Cetra race was affected greatly by the huge loss of their people, and their population began to diminish.

Finally, when it came to around present day, there was only one Cetra left.

This woman was not Aeris, but Ifalana. Ifalana was Aeris's mother. Professor Gast meet her and the two fell in love. Ifalana told him many things about her race and about Jenova. Jenova had been dug up, and mistaken for a Cetra. Ifalana told him of Jenova's crimes, and Gast was upset about that. Enough with that, for all that is of no real importance. Ifalana and Gast got married, and had a little girl.

That little girl was Aeris. Aeris was only half Cetra, since her mother was a pure blooded Cetra and her father a pure blooded human. Ifalana eventually died, leaving Aeris as the sole survivor of the great race. Her father was killed when Aeris was quite young, since he had resisted the taking of his wife and child by a crazy scientist of the name Hojo.

Ifalana eventually died when she and her daughter had finally managed to escape from the labs that they had been taken to. Ifalana, with her dying breath, left young Aeris in the care of a woman named Elmyra. The woman was a widow, since her husband had been killed in a war. Elmyra took good care of Aeris, raising her like she was her own child. Though, because Aeris had Cetra blood running through her veins, she was constantly chased by the Turks. Hojo was insistant on getting his hands on her again. Aeris managed to get caught only a few times, but she either was rescued or escaped on her own.

* * *

**A/N: I changed a few things in this chapter. I tried to make it look neater. I also changed some wording. The end part of this chapter was just a little background information about Aeris's heritage. I wasn't sure whether to get rid of it or keep it, so I decided to keep it. Anyways, I'm in the process of revising the other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters from it. Though, I really wish I did. That would be awesome.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Aeris continued walking away from the town she left, her bag slung over one shoulder while her newly bought staff was held in her other hand. Once again, she was wearing her green dress with her long hair tied back in a long braid. Her destination was Nebeilheim, for there was one person she knew she wouldn't be bothering.

He was also the calmest one, though she did not ever get a chance to know him too well. The Planet told her that Vincent had once again returned to the Shinra mansion to lurk there, since he did not want anything to do with the group or the outside world after the Planet had been saved. Aeris had recently stopped at a passing town to get some food, and then quickly went on her way again.

According to the person she had asked directions from, the town wasn't all that far from here. Aeris's green eyes lit up as the town loomed into view. Raising her guard, she warily entered the town as she made her way to the mansion. This place hadn't changed all that much, and for that, she was grateful. Aeris opened the rusty gates, and quickened her pace as she approached the mansion. She hadn't liked the way some of the townspeople had eyed her as she walked through the town. Luckily, she had reached the mansion and wouldn't have to worry about them.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the large doors of the mansion opened and warily entered. It seemed to have been worked on inside a little bit, looking more homely than the last time it had been when she entered. The sound of the door closing behind her made her jump, as she turned to face the door. The door had closed on its own, with no help from anyone, and that made her wary.

Shaking her head, she began wandering the mansion in hopes of finding Vincent in here. Aeris prayed that he was still here, and that no monsters lurked in here. Even now, she still wasn't the best of fighters. Aeris continued to look around, her staff held tightly in her hands as she walked. The mansion unnerved her, no matter how much more homely it appeared. Aeris jumped in surprise, hearing a noise to her left. Turning in that direction, she relaxed as she caught sight of a mouse scampering away from her.

"It's only a mouse, nothing more. Nothing to worry about," Aeris said softly to herself aloud, trying to reassure herself.

There was still no sight of Vincent.. Maybe he was in the basement? Well, it wouldn't hurt to check, right? Nodding to herself, she began to make her way to the entrance of the basement. Pushing the block that opened it, she jumped slightly as it opened.

"I'm so silly.. I shouldn't have jumped when I knew it would do that.." She whispered, talking to herself aloud again as she began to walk down the long, spiraling staircase leading to the basement. It seemed like forever had passed when she finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

Aeris made her way to the room where they had found Vincent in so long ago, and pushed experimentally on the door to see if it was locked. It was not, and so she slipped inside. Her eyes widened as she jumped as something removed itself from the shadows. Green eyes met crimson eyes, and the brunette relaxed when she realized she was only face to face with Vincent.

Vincent stared curiously at the young woman, taking a step foreword. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you the young girl that was killed long ago by my beloved's son?"

Aeris shifted uneasily on her feet, lowering her gaze to the ground since she was unable to meet his piercing red gaze.

"Yes, I'm Aeris." Aeris then looked up at him, gaining a little confidence as she met his gaze. Vincent remained where he was, taking no more steps towards her. "How?" Aeris shrugged, frowning a little bit. "I don't know myself, but the Planet revived me for some reason. It didn't say why."

Vincent listened intently to what she had to say, falling silent for a little while. He then spoke again, his voice soft. "Does Cloud know?"

Aeris shook her head, her bangs bouncing from the movement. "No, none of them know. I came to you, because I knew you wouldn't freak out or anything," She said sheepishly.

Vincent nodded in understanding. He took a step towards her once again, his tattered red cloak flowing out behind as he moved towards. "Do you ever intend on letting them know?"

Aeris shook her head, lowering her gaze as she shifted uneasily on her feet. "No. I... I don't want to disturb them."

Vincent sighed, coming to a halt before her. "I understand. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Aeris looked up at him, shaking her head. "No, not really. I don't know where to go, in fact, I'm not even sure if my adopted mother is still alive. Though, I was thinking of heading to Icicle Inn. My parents had a house there. We lived there until Hojo came and killed Dad."

Vincent blinked, staring at Aeris in hidden mild surprise. "Weren't you too young to remember? Who told you?"

Aeris smiled lightly, beaming in joy for some reason. "Oh, the Planet told me."

Vincent nodded once more in understanding, not asking her anymore questions. "You can stay here for the night, or you can stay at the inn if you please. I will escort you to your parents' home."

Aeris's eyes widened, before she shook her head as protested. "Oh no, Vincent! I wouldn't want to be such a burden to you like that! I'll be fine on my own, I promise."

Vincent shook his head, staring at her sternly. The look on his face assured Aeris that there would be no way to make him change his mind.

Aeris sighed, giving into him. "Oh, all right, Vincent."

Vincent nodded, tilting his head to look past her as she looked at the door way. "Good. Now, it would be wise for you to go to sleep or at least take a small nap. I am sure you are weary from your travels."

Aeris nodded, attempting to suppress a yawn as she turned and began to walk to the staircase with Vincent close behind to make sure she didn't pass out or anything. Aeris began to make her way up the stairs, constantly having to be steadied by Vincent as her eyes stubbornly refused to stay open. Again, what seemed like forever had passed, the two reached the top and Aeris collasped on a nearby bed.

Today had been a long day, she concluded. she hadn't even bothered to take her shoes off or anything, but oh well. Vincent heaved a silent sigh, placing the young woman's bag and staff on a nearby bed before walking over to the bedside.

He leaned foreword, silently pulling the covers up to about her shoulders. "...Goodnight..." And with that, he vanished into the shadows to wait for her awakening.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter Two has been revised. I might go back and later revise these chapters again when I finish revising them. It depends on if I'm truly satisfied with what I've done. Anyways, on to revising chapter three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. Square-Enix does.**

**A/N: Parts written in entirely italic with bold italic speech are dreams. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_Aeris smiled softly as she looked around in pure joy, her green eyes lighting up like those of a child when they received something like candy. "**It feels so good to be alive and be able to feel the wind in my hair again! Come on, Vince, lighten up!**" _

_The young brunette turned to her silent companion. The ex-Turk merely scoffed lightly, arms folded against his chest and hidden beneath the folds of his tattered crimson cloak. "**Aeris, I fail to see why you get so excited by the simple fact of us walking.**" _

_Aeris pouted, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "**Oh, Vince! It's unhealthy to be so gloomy!**" Vincent sighed, closing his blood red eyes for a little while. He didn't reply, but that seemed to make Aeris happy. For now._

_The red eyed gunman opened his eyes once more, unfolding his arms from over his chest, and moved past the carefree woman. He flicked his gaze around, keen eyes searching for any hint of danger. Aeris stared curiously at the back of her very serious companion, an awed smile tugging at her lips. She was thankful that he was around, since it allowed her to let her guard down some. _

_Vincent was constantly checking for danger and always ready to act in case something happened. Aeris knew she could trust him, knew he wouldn't dare let anything happen to her. As if sensing her gaze upon, Vincent turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at her. "**Is something wrong?**"_

_With a small smile perched on her lips, she shook her head in response to his question. "**No, no! Nothing's wrong, it's just that I was thinking about something. That's all. No need to worry yourself.**" Aeris calmly reassured her companion, a slightly embarrassed look plastered upon her face. _

_Vincent stared at her silently for a few moments, before finally turning his attention to what lay ahead of him, much to Aeris's pleasure. Aeris blinked, before smiling more as a passing breeze played with Vincent's cloak and hair, along her bangs. Vincent ignored the passing breeze, finding it of no importance, except for maybe a nuisance. Aeris began to hum a soft melody under her breath as she walked, hoping to pass the time as she did so._

_Aeris's gaze drifted, once again focusing upon the back of her companion as they walked. He was so mysterious, in fact, Aeris hardly knew anything about him. For all she knew, he could be some kind of crazy person. She then shook her head, finding it hard to even imagine him as someone even slightly like Hojo. Aeris felt a frown forming on her soft pink lips, her brows furrowing ever so slightly as she continued to ponder about Vincent. She shook her head, pushing all thoughts concerning Vincent to the back of her head to mull over later._

* * *

Jade, cat-like pupil eyes snapped open, an animalistic snarl spilling from angrily parted lips. He would have his revenge, would make that _puppet_ pay for what he had done to him. He would not be a memory, never a memory. His mood suddenly shifted, pale lips curling into a devilish grin. Oh yes, he would definitely have his revenge.

First, though, he would have to prepare himself for the encounter, attempt to think of a clever plan that would aide him in gaining revenge and finally ridding himself of the blasted puppet and his friends.

Sephiroth. That was his name, and the mere mention of it to himself riled him up a little bit with cockiness. He was the best of the best, or so it had been said about him. He was raised up strictly and entered into the army. He advanced in the ranks, and became the general of the army in such a short time. He was known for his great strength and abilities, a great general.

Eventually, he came across some records. The records caused him to freak out and burn Nebelheim to the ground and go on a killing spree. There, at the reactor, he found **_her_**. Mother.

Yes, Mother.. she would be pleased with his revival, right? If so, why wasn't she purring instructions or words of soothing love into his ears. Sephiroth listened intently, mildly confused at the absence of his so called mother.

_Mother? _Sephiroth asked mentally, vainly attempting to reach his mother. But, alas, he had no such luck. His Mother would just not answer him. Perhaps she was mad at him from last time? Oh well. He'd solve that problem later, right?

He knew his target, knew it without the help of anyone. The Cetra girl, the young woman he had killed at the Forgotten Capital. She was alive, he was sure of that. Somehow, he knew. He would pay her a visit. He smirked at the thought of all of the possible outcomes of him meeting up with her. He liked several ones; ones consisting of him killing her again and other things.

The great platinum haired general rose up to stand proudly on his feet. "I'm coming for you, little girl. Haha!" He exclaimed joyfully to himself, smirking.

He would get that Ancient girl, get her back for stopping meteor. The fact that she was alive and he was alive was just perfect. He began to take a few steps foreword before he suddenly paused, feeling an alien presence invade his mind. Then, he heard music. "What the...?" He asked himself.

**_You will not kill last child. Brought you back for a reason, swordsman, _**The alien presence spoke to him in his mind. The man blinked in mild confusion, puzzled at this new voice that was so definitely not his beloved mother.

"What? Who are you? Where's Mother?" He exclaimed, wildly looking around in alarm. He froze at the sound of what appeared to be laughter.

_**Silly boy. Am the Planet. Cleaned your soul of the Jenova taint at the urging of last child. Then, when decided to revive her, revived you as well. Although she is currently in the company of the one known as Vincent, she will need your protection. Go to her, and don't make any movements of trying to kill her. It won't work!** _The Planet exclaimed excitedly before Its presence vanished from the depths of Sephiroth's mind.

Boy, was he confused. Maybe he would have a chance to ask the Planet what It meant? Wait, wait! The Planet had to be lying, right? Oh, he didn't know who to believe.

All his life, he had been fed lie after lie. so, where was the truth now? Was it even worth hearing? He reached up with his hands and clutched his head, bending over some in pain from a headache. He closed his jade green eyes, attempting to calm himself down.

He had taken great pride in being able to easily control himself and keep calm. Yet, where was that ability now? He could almost swear he could hear the Planet's laughter as he winced in pain.

* * *

_Aeris continued to walk, totally oblivious to anything that might be wrong and happening at the moment. She heaved a small sigh, causing Vincent to pause and look at her. "**..Are you tired? We can take a break if you wish.**" _

_Aeris shook her head, straightening up in her slightly hunched over position. "**No, no! I'm fine. Let's keep going, okay?**" _

_A long time ago she would have gratefully accepted the offer of resting, but now she did not want to a burden anymore. She had to remain strong, had to prove that she could be tough. Vincent nodded, and turned around and started walking again with Aeris close behind._

_The sound of a phone ringing caused the two companions to stop. Vincent, without saying a word, calmly took out his phone and flipped it open as he held it to his ear. "**Yes?**" He calmly spoke, ignoring the curious look Aeris sent him as she remained deathly quiet. _

"**Vincent? Where are you? We looked for you at the mansion, but you weren't there.**_" Vincent raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. "**Why were you looking for me, Cloud?**" _

_Aeris's breath caught in her throat at the mention of the blue eyed man. _

"**Well, we've heard some curious rumors. We heard that a girl that looked like Aeris was seen traveling through some towns these past few days. Not to mention, there are also rumors that sephiroth has returned,**_" Cloud said from the other side of the phone. Vincent sighed, rolling his crimson eyes at the blonde on the other side of the phone._

"_**You don't possibly believe those rumors, do you? Aeris has been dead for twenty years, while Sephiroth has been dead for eighteen years. Do you possibly think they would come back when they've been dead for so long?**" He lied smoothly, knowing very well that Aeris was indeed alive, but he did not tell Cloud that. As for Sephiroth, he had no idea. _

_Cloud remained silent on the other side of the phone, before finally speaking again. "_**Oh, all right. I guess you're right, Vincent. I still can't help but wonder if it really might be her. If you see anyone resembling those two, will you let me know?**_"_

_Vincent turned around to face Aeris, suddenly surprising her. **" ...Why don't you talk to her yourself?**" Aeris's eyes widened at Vincent as she stared at him in shock._

_How could he sit there and lie to Cloud, and then suddenly tell the truth? Aeris was confused, definitely so. _

_Cloud gasped on the other side of the phone, before growing angry. "_**What? What do you mean, Vincent? You just said—**_" He was cut off, for Vincent handed the phone to Aeris. _

_Aeris stared at Vincent, before looking at the phone. "**I didn't think you would be able to handle not letting them know you were alive. They were just going to find out anyways. Now, talk to him. Let him know that you are indeed alive,**" Vincent explained. _

_Aeris opened her mouth to say something in reply to him, but decided against it. Aeris lifted the phone and placed it against her ear, interrupting a frantic Cloud. "**Hello, Cloud.**" _

_On the other side of the phone, it sounded almost as if someone had fallen out of a chair and dropped the phone. The phone was quickly picked up again, before a somewhat weary, older sounding voice was heard. "_**Aeris? Is that you?**_" _

_Aeris sighed, before answering. "**Yes, Cloud. It's me. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Since we talked to each other while I was actually alive.**" _

_Cloud sounded almost as if he was freaking out or something. "_**Oh, Planet! How long have you been alive? Why didn't you contact us? Why are you with Vincent? Where are you?**_" The blonde threw question after question at her._

_Aeris blinked, a sheepish look coming unto her features. "**Cloud, you're asking too much questions. And.. I don't think it would be wise for you to know where—**" Aeris was cut off, "_**Tell me, Aeris! I need to see you! I mean, we all need to see you. I'll tell the others!**_" And with that, the blonde hung up. _

_Aeris blinked, then sighed, handing the phone back to Vincent. "**Oh, Vincent! I told you it would be a bad idea! Now, he's going to— Vincent?**" _

_Vincent had vanished, his phone seemingly having vanished once she had finished talking to Cloud._

_Aeris frantically looked around, wondering where he had gone off to. Then, she noticed where she was. She was in a forest, one that she had no idea where she was. _

"_**I'm.. so confused. Why did he leave me? Vincent, Vincent! Where are you?**" She turned in circles, calling the crimson gunman's name over and over, but getting no response. She felt tears forming at her eyes, but then a sound behind her caught her attention. Aeris slowly turned, only to come face to face with Sephiroth himself._

"_**I've found you at last, girl. It's time for you die; I must have my revenge!**" He sneered, his voice cruel and taunting. Aeris gasped, taking a step backwards. _

_She went to raise her staff in front of her, only to find that it had vanished along with her bag. Her heartbeat quickened as she slowly began to panic. "**What?**" Sephiroth laughed, stepping towards her with devious intentions before lunging at her._

* * *

Aeris screamed, her eyes flying open. She blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_A dream? I don't understand... it seemed so real. Where am I? _Aeris blinked again, looking around in hopes of figuring out where she was.

Oh, now she remembered. Vincent and she had left town and traveled until it was night time and they reached an inn. They were currently spending the night there, so Aeris could get some sleep. As if finally realizing it, she heard someone knocking on her door. Getting up out of her bed, she padded on bare feet to the door and opened it.

Vincent stood there, mild worry swirling in the depths of his crimson orbs. "I heard you scream from down the hall. Are you all right?" He inspected her form, checking for any signs of injury.

Aeris blushed lightly from his inspection, shaking her head and attempting to get his attention once more. Once he was looking at her face again, she opened her mouth to explain. "Oh, I'm fine! Just a bad dream was all. I'll go back to bed now. Sorry to disturb you, Vincent."

Vincent nodded and turned to leave as she closed the door. Aeris frowned, placing a hand on her still rapidly beating heart as she made her way to her bed to sit down. What did the dream mean? Was the Planet trying to warn her of something? She didn't understand. Well, she would have to ask the Planet tomorrow. Now, she would try and go back to bed.

* * *

**A/n: All right, chapter three has been revised. I hope you got the gist of what I was saying. Aeris had been dreaming, and in the middle of the dream, I placed Sephiroth's actual awakening. Anyways, onto chapter four. Oh, before I go. In case some of you noticed, I changed the way I had the Planet speak. If you don't like that, I can go back to having the Planet talk like an actual person using 'me' and 'I'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

Note: I hope you all are enjoying my fanfiction. If you are, I'm greatly flattered and happy. I already know of one person reading my fanfiction and liking it, since I showed it to her and she's like one of my best friends. So, thank you my friend and all my other readers! -smile- Anyways, did you all enjoy the plot twist? Did you all even expect it? Why don't you tell me your opinions in some reviews. I'd love that. ;3 -hinthint- Anyways, on with the disclaimer and story! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or its characters. The mighty Squaresoft/Square-Enix owns it. . . Lucky bastards! Haha, just kidding! I like idolize them, not flame them... or something like that!

_**Chapter Four**_

She was running, where she was heading or why she was running was unknown to her. All she knew was that she had to keep running, or else something bad would happen. _" Mother! Cloud! Vincent! Someone, help me! " _Aeris cried out, before suddenly tripping over some unknown thing. She flew to the ground, her form landing none to gently on the ground. With a cry of pain, she attempted to crawl the rest of the way, for she found herself unable to get up. _" What's the rush? There's no need to run, I'm here to protect you! " _A masculine voice sounded behind her. Aeris continued on crawling, trying desperately to get away despite the man's words. _" Protect... me? From..what? " _She gasped painfully, before releasing a cry of pain as she was yanked none to gently to her feet by her hair.

The person turned her around, releasing his grip on her hair and instead gripping her shoulders. Aeris stared in fear and confusion at the man, trying to figure out who he was. Everything began to blur, but one thing was clear. Jade, cat like pupil eyes stared into the depths of her wide fear filled emerald ones. His eyes were the last thing she saw before she awoke. Aeris sat up in bed, eyes wide as she attempted to catch her breath. What did these dreams mean? She didn't understand. It had been at least a month since she had met up with Vincent. He had been true to his word, and escorted her to her parents' home. Once there, they had parted ways. Ever since she had that one dream at the inn, she had been constantly plagued with nightmares.

It was frightening, and confusing. She never understood what these dreams meant, and they also had a man with jade green eyes. Aeris had a feeling that it was Sephiroth, since the first nightmare had him in it, and only he had jade green eyes with cat like pupils. Well, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz had eyes like him, but they had only been remnants. Aeris tried vainly to get in touch with the Planet, but it would have nothing to do with her for some reason. She noticed the silence of the Planet after her second nightmare. The Planet's absence only made things even more confusing.

Aeris sighed, and got out of the bed, her socked feet carrying her silently across the floors of her home as she walked. The dreams, they were always so real like. She bit her lip as she began to cook breakfast for herself. After eating, she would take a shower. It was a lonely life, but at least she could live in peace without worrying about bothering her friends from their lives. Idly, as she fixed breakfast, she wondered how they were. Cloud and Tifa had probably married, at least, she hoped they had. It was clear that they had feelings for each other. Even when she was alive, she saw the looks Tifa gave him. Unfortunately, while she was alive, Cloud was too busy being obsessed with her that he never noticed Tifa most of the time.

Then there was Barret. She hoped him and Marlene were getting along well. Marlene had been such a sweet and precious little girl. Nanaki, or Red as he was known by his friends, she hoped he was well as well and happy running things in Cosmos Canyon. Ah, Yuffie. The hyper, materia obsessed ninja. Aeris wondered if her father was still alive and if Yuffie was still as obsessed with materia as she used to be. As for Cid, he had married Shera. That she was sure of. She hoped Cid was treating Shera right. Was she forgetting anyone? Oh, Cait sith. He had actually been Reeve, a member of Shinra. Even if had been tricking them the entire time, she hoped he was well. She hoped all her friends were doing fine.

Aeris shook her head as she finally sat down to eat her eggs and bacon that she had just finished cooking. Luckily, she didn't burn them. Aeris wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mere thought of having burned eggs and bacon for breakfast. she cut her eggs up and hastily began eating, eager to finish her meal and take a shower. She needed to feel the pleasure of relief running through her body as the warm, relaxing water rushed over her slender body. Aeris giggled at that, and attempted not to choke on accident. That wouldn't be good if that happened, now would it?

Aeris took a few minutes to finish the rest of her food, before cleaning her mess up. Once all that was through, she trudged to her room to get some clean clothes before taking a shower. Humming a soft tune to herself, she made her way to the bathroom with her clean clothes in tow. She opened the door and flicked the light on, before moving on inside to set her clothing down. Turning, she closed the bathroom door and turned around yet again. Aeris continued to hum as she did all of this, even as she unclothed herself and got in the shower.

She turned the water on, bracing herself for the expected blast of cold water. Quickly adjusting the water to her liking, she began to clean and wash her hair and body. Aeris couldn't help but hum louder, in order to be able to hear herself better over the sound of the running water of the shower. It took about between five or ten minutes for her to shower, and when she was done, she wrung her long hair out as best as she could before stepping out of the shower. She had finally ceased in humming, and hurriedly clothed herself in comfortable clothing before beginning to clean the mess she made in the room.

Once done with that, she exited the room, still toweling her slightly damp towel as she headed for the living room. Aeris then sat down on the couch, and turned the tv on. She flipped it to the news station, idly toweling her hair dry as best as she could so that she wouldn't drip everywhere and on the couch. She listened intently to what the person on tv was saying, her lovely emerald green eyes glued to the tv. _" Today, we have information concerning the supposedly crazy rumors about a famous ex-general. It seems that the rumors saying that Sephiroth was alive are indeed true. Authorities are still... " _And the rest of what the lady was reporting was unheard by Aeris Gainsborough. She had fainted on her couch.

Author's Notes: Whee, how interesting! More plot twists, eh? Well, kind of. I realize that this chapter is kind of short, but when I write chapter five, I'm going to try and make it longer for you guys. But, if you like the chapters like this and don't want me to try extra hard to write longer chapters all of the time, please feel free to contact me by either my email, AIM, YIM, or even a review. See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

**Disclaimer: How many times am I going to have to say this? I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters in it. I wish I did, 'cause then I'd be the owner of the sexy silver haired general. -drools all over the floor at that- ... ... -whipes up drool- Um, as you can see, I'm a kind of big fangirl of him. Anyways, on with the story!**

_**Chapter Five**_

Aeris had awoken from fainting on the couch, one hand clasped to her chest. With her hand, she could feel how fast her heartbeat was at the moment. She was confused at the reason as to why she had fainted when she had awoken, then remembered that it was because of **him**, because of the fact that Sephiroth was alive once more. Aeris restrained a whimper of slight fear at the thought of him coming after her. She had to be strong, and most likely, or so she hoped, he had no idea where she was at the moment. Maybe he wasn't evil anymore and had no need to come after her? No worries, right?

Aeris walked down the streets of her hometown, a bag of groceries held in her arms as she made her way home from grocery shopping. However, her mind continued to be occupied with what had happened earlier this morning. She had eaten breakfast, taken a shower, and when she got out and watched the news, she had fainted. **He **was back. Which meant that she was in possible danger. Now that she thought about it, she realized what all her dreams meant. They must be warnings sent by the Planet or something. She just couldn't get over the fact that he was back.

That fact greatly troubled her, and it showed on her face. The small children that she passed along the way paused and stared after her once she passed them. Even they could tell something was wrong, for normally Aeris would normally smile and talk to them, and sometimes even play with them. Today, she had just passed by as if in her own little world. The children looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to play, the troubled young woman forgotten for now.

Aeris sighed, shifting her bags in her arms as she managed to unlock the door and enter her home without dropping her bags. She then closed the door carefully with her foot, before hurrying to the kitchen in order to place the correct items in their rightful places. While she did this, she continued to think about Sephiroth and what she would do if she ever did encounter him. Aeris nibbled on her bottom lip the entire time she placed her groceries away. Once she finished that, she idly sat down in the kitchen table and tried to think of something to do with herself.

_**Meanwhile**_

Finding the Ancient was proving to be harder than expected, especially since the "Planet" seemed to really want him to find her. Of course, he wanted to find her as well, but he did not want to be rushed. He couldn't think properly with the "Planet" urging him and insisting that he hurry it up in finding Its last child. It made no sense at all why he was even hearing the Planet in the first place. Not to mention, why It revived him. Didn't he get a say in this? Sephiroth furrowed his fine, slender eyebrows in mild annoyance.

Once again the darned "Planet" was ranting about something consisting of finding Its last daughter before it was too late and to hurry and other stuff that he didn't hear because he was too busy attempting to ignore the "Planet" and trying to find the annoying Ancient. Sephiroth scowled under his breath, before finally snapping. " Would you shut up for five minutes, at least, so I can concentrate! All I hear is your endless rattling and it's distracting me. "

The "Planet" sent him the impression that It was stunned, for It had fallen silent for the moment. **_I am sorry, _**It apologized, before It continued on in order to explain Itself, **_It is just that I am worried about my last child. You do not seem to understand the true importance and urgency in finding my Daughter. _**Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the "Planet", scoffing at Its response. " Oh, so that's your excuse? If I don't understand, as you claim I don't, then why don't you so kindly explain to me then? " He sneered. The "Planet", surprisingly, did not grow angry. **_Because I am forbidden... I must go for now. _**

And with that, the "Planet"'s presence had faded from his mind. Sephiroth mentally slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. This "Planet", granted It was really what It claimed to be, was sure confusing and painfully annoying. Sephiroth sighed for what seemed like the tenth time and continued to trudge on as he attempted to search for Aeris. Oh, he would find her, and when he would, oh, would it be interesting.

_**Meanwhile**_

Aeris had stood up and decided to go and watch tv, staying clear away from the news channels and watching normal tv programs. She did not want to experience the same thing that had occurred this morning. She kept trying to decide if she should call Vincent or not, and discuss her fears with him. Yet, she was afraid to because she did not want to be a burden once again.

Aeris sighed, reclining on the couch while curled up under a blanket because she had gotten a chill for some reason. Well, one couldn't blame her for it was snowing outside, after all. Aeris continued to sit there and think, ignoring the tv that was still on. She figured it would probably be wise to share her problems with Vincent, because if worse came to worse, he could protect her, right? No, no, no! She couldn't do that, she couldn't be a burden any longer.

" I cannot simply always run to someone and expect them to always be there and protect me! I must become stronger! I cannot be a burden, I have to be able to handle myself! No calling Vincent unless I absolutely, positively need his help. " She said aloud, making a promise to herself. Aeris then began to think, mentally beginning to form a schedule in which she would add training to. She had to start tomorrow, for there was no telling when Sephiroth would find her. And so, half of her waited eagerly for all of that, while the other half feared it. Only time would reveal the results.

**Author's Notes: Well, another chapter is done. Though, it's about around ten at night and I have school tomorrow so I can't stay up much longer. Well, I mean it wouldn't be wise. Anyways, how are you all liking it so far? Will the two recently revived enemies meet soon? Will the Planet ever reveal what is going on? And what's with the Planet talking to Sephiroth and shunning Aeris? Aha, who knows? Well, actually, I know. Kind of. Since I'm the author of this. Anyways, see ya in the next chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or it's characters, I'm only borrowing them in order to write this story. -laughs nervously- That's kind of corny, isn't it? Anyways, on with the fanfiction! -waves flag-**

Aeris sighed, pausing to whip the cold sweat from her forehead as she caught her breath, her staff clutched in her hand. This was getting her nowhere, not at all. What was the point in training when she had no one to train with?

_Oh well, it doesn't matter. Maybe I can somehow manage to avoid him. After all, I was pretty good at evading the Turks, but Tseng was their leader and he didn't want to catch me all the time. It's different this time. I've got no Tseng to call Sephiroth off. It's just Sephiroth on his own. Meaning, I've gotta keep training. so, it does matter!_

Aeris thought worriedly to herself, and immediately began to train again. She had dressed warmly, so she wouldn't train, but she was still breaking into a cold sweat from training. Training was training, regardless of the climate. For some odd reason, the Planet refused to say anything to her. It made her deathly uneasy.

_I can't help but wonder why the Planet won't talk to me. I've tried several times to get in touch with It, but It just won't answer... _

Aeris then shook her head, a frown instantly forming upon her lips like a flower bud blooming into a flower. She didn't have time to worry, she had to keep training. Steeling herself, and clearing her mind at the same time, and continued to train.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sephiroth sighed, carefully and gently massaging his temples with his slender gloved fingers, his jade green eyes closed as an irritated look was plastered on his features. He had a headache, and it was quite obvious why.

_**Come on, you are almost there, swordsman. Just a little bit farther, and you will reach her. I know you have a headache, but you must get to her. You have no idea how important this is.**_

" We've already gone through this. The only reason I don't know is because you won't tell me. Are you ever going to tell me? "

Sephiroth asked, his tone slightly weary as he replied to the Planet.

_**Enough! Get to my last child at once! **_

Sephiroth winced and instantly complied, his jade green eyes snapping open as he briskly began walking again. He had to get to that girl quickly, or the stupid Planet was going to drive him crazy. His long silver hair swished angrily as he lowered his hand from his head as he walked, jade green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

_I don't know how long I can handle this "Planet" constantly nagging at me. Hell, Its worse than Mother ever was, but she wasn't that bad. _

_**I heard that! **_

Sephiroth groaned and continued walking, making sure to shield his thoughts better whenever he thought "bad things" about the Planet.

_**Meanwhile**_

Aeris sighed, falling onto her butt on the snow and dropping her staff. She panted, reaching up to whip the sweat from her brow once more. She then furrowed her brows, a frustrated frown pulling at her lips as she glared mildly at the snow covered ground. This was getting her nowhere, and her body was tired. Also, she was in a desperate need of a shower.

" All right, Aeris. Time to go shower! After that, I'll rest some, maybe take a nap, and then return here for more training! "

Aeris told herself while gathering herself and her staff up as she stood up. With her free hand, she brushed the snow from her clothing and began heading back to her home.

**Author's notes: And I'm gonna end it here. Thanks so much to the reviews I've gotten so far! -takes a toy microphone and holds it up- Will Aeris and Sephiroth ever meet? And what is up with the Planet? Why won't It talk to Aeris? — ... Oops. -stops before she has stuff thrown at her- Anyways, sorry for the delay in updating. As an apology, I'm gonna write more chapters! See ya next time. P.s. sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Writer's block is trying to bother me. ;-; Ja ne for now! ( Translation: ja ne is see ya. )**


	7. Chapter 7

Aeris was walking out of the town, heading for the secluded area she always went to train at, unaware of the jade green eyes watching her intently. She hummed a soft tune to herself, her long braided hair swinging slightly with each careful step she took.

_What do I do? she's just going to run from me. I did kill the little Cetra bitch. _

_**SILENCE!DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT! **_

The Planet thundered, causing Sephiroth to wince in pain as immense pain filled his mind as he faced the wrath of the Planet.

_Okay, okay! Cetra girl! _

The pain lessened, and he sighed softly in relief. Damn Planet and Its rage. He hated being controlled like this, hated it with a passion. He didn't wait for the Planet's response, and dropped down with cat-like grace to stalk towards Aeris from behind.

Aeris paused, hearing something from behind her. She blinked, and slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the one she had been dreading. Aeris's eyes opened, and she went to scream only to find a hand clamped over her mouth.

Sephiroth sighed, glad for his swiftness, he couldn't have the girl screaming. He stared down at her, keeping a hand over her mouth.

" Listen, don't scream. I don't want to hurt you. "

As he removed his hand from her mouth, she immediately took a few steps away from him. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear and distrust. Sephiroth sighed, reaching up with one hand to massage his temples again.

" See, I told you she was going to be distrustful. You were too busy babbling about your last child! "

Sephiroth muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Aeris to hear.

_**Well, if you explained yourself it might help you. **_

" Oh, you really— "

" Um, who are you talking to? "

Aeris interrupted Sephiroth, staring at him with wide eyed, confused eyes. Sephiroth blinked, lowering his hand and looking at her. He stared at her impassively.

" The Planet. "

" W-what? "

Aeris stared at him with widened eyes, wondering what was wrong with the silver haired general. There was no way he could hear the Planet... right?

_The Planet stopped talking to me when I had my first nightmare. It had _him _in it. I'm sure Sephiroth was reborn when I wa_s _dreaming... Oh no! _

Aeris felt a little dizzy, and suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head as darkness overcame her. Sephiroth cursed under his breath, darting foreword to catch her as she began to fall.

" Damn girl, just had to faint. What do I do now? "

_**Take her somewhere safe. I do not care, just away from people. Protect her, she needs you. **_

And with that, the Planet was gone, leaving Sephiroth truly and utterly alone with the young woman he had killed twenty years ago.

**Author's Notes: Ah, Sephiroth and Aeris finally meet! How will it turn out? How will Aeris react when she awakens? And what is Sephiroth gonna do? And, what is this unknown danger that the Planet keeps insisting that Aeris be protected from? You'll have to wait and see! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, no matter how much I wished I did. **

Aeris awoke with a groan, her green eyes fluttering upon as she let her eyes focus. The sound of rain pouring down on the roof could be heard, and that made her sit up. Rain?

_Rain? I don't understand. How could it rain in such a cold climate— unless? I'm somewhere else? Think Aeris, what happened?_

Aeris thought hard, and then a gasp escaped her soft pink lips as she remembered what had happened. She had been on her way to her training area, when she had heard a noise behind her. Upon turning around, she had come face to face with Sephiroth. He had started talking to himself or so it had seemed, but he explained that he had been talking to the Planet. And then, she had fainted. And that was all that she remembered.

_Dear Planet, I've been kid napped! _

She exclaimed mentally, eyes wide with shock and fear. How could this had happened? No, no, no! This had to be a nightmare, and any minute she would awaken safe in her warm bed back home at Icicle Inn! Oh, but this all seemed so real.

" Oh, you're awake. "

Aeris's head whipped around so fast, one would think she'd break her neck, but she didn't. Emerald green eyes met cat-like, mako enhanced jade green eyes. So, it wasn't a dream. Just as she had feared. Aeris bit back a scream, moving suddenly to huddle against the headboard of the bed she had been resting on.

Sephiroth sighed, rolling his green eyes at the young woman. Why did she have to keep doing this? Even if he wanted to hurt her, which he still secretly did, he was unable to due to the Planet. It was annoying.

" Look, I told you before, I don't want to hurt you. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. Now, let me explain myself. I'm sure you're wondering why we were revived? "

Aeris nodded shyly, eyeing him suspiciously but settling into a comfortable position on the bed, with her back resting against the head board. Sephiroth took it as a 'yes' and continued on.

" I'm not so sure myself, but what I've gathered from the Planet, we were revived because of some unknown danger that threatens the Planet. I don't know what this danger is, but I'm supposed to help you stop it, while protecting you from it. "

" But, how can you hear the Planet? You're not an Ancient, like me. "

" I don't know why I can hear the Planet, but obviously I can. Look, I don't want to work with you just as you probably don't want to work together. But if we have any hope of getting to be left alone and maybe live a normal life and not be pestered by the Planet, we're going to have to work together and find out what this danger is. "

Aeris nodded, listening intently to the ex-general, her fear of him currently forgotten for the moment.

" All right, but, how do I even know you're telling the truth? "

Sephiroth mentally groaned and slapped his forehead with the palm of one gloved hand. He then lowered his hand and stared at her blankly.

" Do you honestly think that if I was indeed lying, you would still be alive? "

_He's got me there. I guess he's telling the truth..._

Aeris thought to herself, before sighing as she lowered her gaze to the bed that she was sitting on.

" Well, I guess you're right. But, you can't just expect someone to trust you when you killed that person, right? So, you can't blame me— "

" Look, can we focus on the present and not the past? "

Sephiroth stared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Aeris looked up at him, blushing lightly, before pouting at him.

" Well, you don't have to be so pushy! "

Sephiroth stared at her as if she had grown another arm or something, causing Aeris to shift uneasily on the bed from such a stare. Was this woman _pouting _at him? What was up with her? He snorted, turning around to leave the room. Aeris blinked, before scrambling off of the bed.

" W-what? Where are you going? "

Sephiroth paused, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

" I'm going to get you some food. You are hungry, aren't you? "

Aeris blushed, placing a hand over her stomach as she finally realized that she was indeed hungry. She hadn't noticed it before, because she had been.. preoccupied. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and swiftly left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Aeris winced from the loud sound, and turned to sit on the bed.

_Oh, Planet, what have you gotten me into this time?_

And as usual, she got no response. Aeris sighed, shifting as she laid down on her side on the bed. She sniffed, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She just didn't understand why the Planet refused to talk to her and was now supposedly talking to the very man who had killed her twenty years ago and tried to destroy the Planet. It just didn't make sense at all.

_It's like I'm living in some messed up reality. I'm so confused._

Aeris closed her eyes ,and what seemed like only a little awhile, she was awoken by the silver haired general. Her emerald eyes opened and she sat up, blinking. She must have fallen asleep and not even realized it.

" Here, I brought you some food. "

Sephiroth said, before shoving a box into her hands. Aeris blinked, murmuring a shy, soft 'thank you' before opening the box and peeking in it to see the contents of it. Her face brightened, as she realized it was one of her favorite foods. She looked up, confused blooming upon her face as she stared at him.

" The Planet told me. "

Sephiroth answered her before she could even ask her question, causing her to let out a small 'oh' as she lowered her gaze from him to her meal. Sephiroth watched as she began to eat, watching as she took each small bite and chewed delicately. Sephiroth snorted and stalked out of the room before she could even say anything, and slammed the door behind him.

This would prove to be interesting. Very. And, he had a bad feeling something was going to happen soon. Very soon.

**Author's Notes: Well, Sephiroth has kid napped Aeris, but will they be able to work together in order to defeat the unknown danger? You'll have to keep reading to find out. And, I apologize if the characters seem out of character. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Disclaimer: Read the last seven chapters.**

It was still raining, but it was no longer just rain, it was now lightning and thundering, and it was quite loud. Aeris, normally not one to be afraid of such things, was huddled on her bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her form trembling in fear. Normally, she had never really been alone while a storm had occurred. Sephiroth still had yet to return, and for the first time in her life, she actually wanted the silver haired general to be here. At least, she wouldn't be alone.

Aeris cringed, emerald green eyes clamping shut as another roll of thunder boomed after lightning had lit up the dark sky. At the sound of a door opening and closing, and foot steps approaching, Aeris opened her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little lightning and thunder."

Aeris whimpered, her voice quiet and hushed, with fear lacing it thickly as she spoke.

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm normally not scared, but this storm.. it doesn't bode too well with me."

Aeris admitted, closing her eyes as another crash of thunder could be heard. The rain pounded heavily on the windows and roof, the wind howling eerily at the window. The sound of someone sighing caused Aeris to open her eyes.

_Am I getting on his nerves?_

Aeris stared at him, arms still wrapped securely around her legs as she continued to huddle on her bed in fear from the storm.

_I swear, this woman is trying my patience._

Sephiroth thought to himself, sparing the woman one small glance before walking over to the window to stare out the window to see if the storm was showing any signs of letting up. The Planet was deathly quiet, which was odd. Normally, he would have taken that as a blessing, but it just didn't sit too well with him. Aeris was right, there was just something suspicious about this furious storm.

Aeris got up off of the bed, gaining enough courage to stand beside him at the window. Sephiroth blinked, looking down at her in mild curiosity and confusion.

"Don't you agree with me now?"

Aeris asked softly, staring out the window as she watched the storm rage outside.

"About what?"

"Don't be silly, you know what I'm talking about, Sephiroth."

"...The storm does seem a little suspicious."

"You mean, it just feels weird."

"Whatever."

He scoffed, turning away from the window and her and walking over to recline in a chair in the room. Aeris backed away from the window once he had moved away, and sat back down on the bed. She watched as the silver haired man closed his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. This was getting them nowhere. Right?

_**Meanwhile**_

Glowing sapphire eyes opened, long ebony locks pooling out behind an unknown figure as the rain poured down upon their form. Their eyes glowed naturally, having nothing to do with mako. As the figure rose up, a cruel smile bloomed upon their lips.

"Soon, the Planet shall suffer. Not even the great silver haired ex general Sephiroth and the half-Ancient flower girl Aeris together can stop the fate that has been decided for the Planet and the people living so blissfully unaware on it."

Laughter followed after the cruel words, but the laughter ceased as the figure turned around. Brilliant sapphire orbs met ruthless, uncaring eyes of amber.

"What are you doing? If you don't be careful, you'll be spotted, or even heard."

The voice was masculine. The blue eyed figure scoffed, turning their body around to face the male person.

"You forget. My storm masks us, and who would come out in a storm like this?"

The blue eyed person exclaimed, the voice turning out to be feminine. The man shook his head, turning away from the woman.

"Whatever, just be ready. We're going to be executing the plan soon. Very soon. Master will be furious if we mess this up for him."

"I know, I know! You don't have to lecture you me!"

The woman sighed, flapping a hand carelessly at him as she spoke. The man began walking away, his form fading.

"You had better not mess it up."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the woman fuming.

"I'll teach them one day. Make them realize I'm not as weak and foolish as they think I am. I'll deal with them once I take care of the two so-called protectors."

And with that, she was gone as well.

**Author's Notes: And I'm going to end it here. I'm sorry it's so short, but at least we have another plot twist, eh? Mwahaha! see you in the next chapter. Oh, and be sure to review! I like to know people are reading, y'know? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters in it. However, I do own a couple of original characters, such as the two unknown people that had appeared at the end of the last chapter. Anyways, on with the story.**

Aeris stared up at the sky, closing her eyes briefly as a gentle breeze swept past her. The playful breeze ruffled her dress and unbound hair, a content look spreading upon her features. Aeris then opened her eyes, expecting to see the beautiful sky once more, but her eyes met a dark sky. The gentle breeze turned almost.. fierce.

"_What's going on?" _

Aeris asked herself aloud, alarm vividly written upon her features as she stared at the sky, before looking around. The grass had turned brown, the trees bare of leaves; everything looked almost dead around her. Aeris shrieked in horror, her eyes wide. What was going on? Just before she had closed her eyes, everything had been so vibrantly alive!

"_Scared? How cute."_

Aeris whipped around in alarm at the sound of a voice she didn't recognize, her emerald eyes still wide with fear.

"_W-who are you?" _

Aeris asked timidly, taking a step backwards, but only for the person to take a step foreword. It was a woman, but something about her just sent chills down Aeris's spine. The woman was dressed in silk black robes that had a hood on it, but the hood was currently down. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire, but they seemed to glow. And the glow had nothing to do with mako. Her hair was long, and fell way past her waist in a river of cold ebony.

"_Who am I, you ask? Now, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise we have in store for you, your companion, and the Planet."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

Aeris blinked in surprise, staring at the mysterious woman in confusion. The woman laughed, even her laughter sent chills down her spine as well. Aeris did not like this woman, and she knew this the moment she laid her gentle emerald eyes on the woman's form.

"_Like I said, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."_

And with that, the woman was gone. But, she had left something behind. Something Aeris did not like. Aeris didn't know how to describe them, except for calling them some kind of freakishly large monster that she had never seen before. Aeris turned, not even daring to scream, as she broke out into a run. The creatures screeched in devious delight, giving chase.

Aeris knew she couldn't out run them, but that didn't stop her from trying. Where was Sephiroth when she needed him? Wait, what was she thinking? Relying on the very man that had killed her? No thank you. Aeris continued to run, that is, until something tackled her to the ground.

Aeris screamed, closing her eyes in fear as she waited for the final blow. However, it never came, for she was shaken awake...?

Sephiroth had instantly become alert once the girl had started screaming and crying in her sleep, tossing and turning in her bed. The only thing he could think of, was that she was obviously having a nightmare. Without even thinking twice, he was at her bed side at once, hands shaking her shoulders.

"Aeris, wake up. Wake up right now. Come on, Aeris."

He continued to shake her, but then winced as she let out a piercing, shrill scream that he instantly knew was a scream of pure terror. Right after she screamed, her emerald eyes snapped open, salty tears streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath. Aeris then broke down fully, sobs wracking her small frame as she cried pitifully.

Sephiroth didn't know how to handle this, in fact, he had never had to handle something like this. He stared down at her with slightly startled jade green eyes, feeling unsure of himself for about the first time in his life.

_I don't know what to do. I've never had to comfort someone before. It never really bothered me when I saw someone upset. After all, no one ever comforted me. Why would I have done such a thing when no one had done that to me?_

Sephiroth thought to himself bitterly, before he pushed his thoughts away in order to deal with the current problem. He couldn't have that girl crying and being so loud. It might... draw attention. Unwanted attention.

"Hey, it was only a dream. Come on, quit crying."

Sephiroth said in a soft tone, though he sounded a little cold. It was the best he could do at trying to speak in a soothing tone. He had never had to speak in such a tone, and that was why he had trouble dealing with this. Aeris continued to cry, but she lifted her emerald eyes to meet his jade green eyes.

Aeris took a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself, secretly wishing that he would at least attempt to comfort her. That wasn't going to happen, she could tell. Why would he even want to comfort her? He didn't want anything to do with her, and the only reason he was here with him, was because he was being forced to. She finally managed to regain her composure, her tears reducing only to a tear or two as she spoke.

"No, it wasn't just a dream. One of the members of the group that wishes to hurt the Planet met me in my dreams. I think she somehow invaded my dream in order to taunt me. I don't know."

"Then we need to quit fooling around, and start trying to gather information about these people. See if anyone around as heard anything, like suspicious rumors that might have something to do with them."

Aeris nodded in agreement with Sephiroth, reaching up to whip the tears from her face. She then blushed, looking timidly at the bed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't mean to scream out and cry in my sleep. I was just... so scared."

_What am I saying? It's not like he cares about how I felt. _

Aeris thought to herself sadly, then blinked. Why did she even care so much about whether he cared about how she felt or not.

"...Don't worry about it. Now, I think we should get out of this place. It would be a good idea to assume they know where we are, so we should leave. Hurry up and get ready."

With that said, Sephiroth turned around and left the room in order for her to change in privacy. Aeris sighed and got up out of bed and moved over to her bed. Hurriedly, she changed into her green dress and got ready. A few minutes later, after she had gathered her belongings and tidied herself up, Sephiroth entered the room once again.

"Let's go."

He said simply, no emotion showing upon his slight pale face as he stared down at her. Aeris nodded, and followed after him as he turned to leave the room.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Do you have any idea of what have you have done? You're lucky that your foolish error was not severe enough to cripple us and ruin our plan. What were you thinking?"

A cold, collected voice lectured the blue eyed woman. Although it was not evident in his tone, the blue eyed woman could tell that her master was angry at her. Fortunately, he was only irritated, but angry none the less.

"I'm sorry, master. I was only trying to scare the girl, shatter her ho—"

"I don't care! You didn't think, and thus you messed up. Be thankful that I am going to forgive you."

"Yes, master."

She bowed, grateful for her master's forgiveness. Deep down inside, she despised the way she was being treated. All she had done was enter the girl's dreams and taunt her, it wasn't like she had told the girl their plan or anything.

"However, you still went against orders. Because of you, the two are aware that we know where they are, and are fleeing from that area as we speak."

He then turned his attention to the silent man beside the blue eyed woman, the cold, ruthless amber eyed man.

"I want you to continue tracking them, and keep an eye on them. Report anything that you deem important, such as any plans that might think up. I do not expect failure, but I do not need to worry, do I? You have never failed me before, unlike your partner here."

The amber eyed man dipped into a graceful, respectful bow as he lowered his gaze.

"Of course, master. I will not fail you."

And with that, the amber eyed man was gone once his master had given him the indication that he could leave. The blue eyed woman went to leave as well, but she was stopped.

"I did not give you permission to leave yet. I am not done talking to you. I have a job for you. This is your chance to redeem yourself. I want you to disguise yourself and make friends with the flower girl and her guardian. Get close to them, and learn as much as you can about them. You must gain their trust. Do you understand me? And do not, by any means, mess this up by trying to kill them or do some other kind of plan of your own."

The blue eyed woman dipped into a bow like the amber eyed man had, but not as graceful as he had done. She was just a little more clumsy.

"Yes, master. I will not fail or disappoint you again."

"You had better not, if you don't want to face my wrath. Now go, you are dismissed."

He waved a hand at her in dismissal, sitting back into a comfortable position in his throne-like chair. With another 'yes, master', the woman was gone. Master, as he was known, sighed wearily. His form was bathed in shadows, and no one had ever really seen his true features. He was merely known as their Master, a man not wise to anger.

"Soon, Gaia. You will suffer, and your pathetic attempts at saving yourself will never work. There is no way you can win. None at all."

The man closed his eyes, a content smirk forming upon his lips, even though that could not be seen due to the shadows that bathed his form. If things started going downhill, he would have to start handling things himself.

**Author's Notes: Another plot twist. Another appearance of the mysterious two people. And their master has made an appearance? Who are these people? Dun dun dun... Although, I apologize for the crappy quality of this chapter. I'm having trouble getting chapters written, because writer's block is trying to attack me. so, the next chapters might be delayed. Though, some reviews might inspire me, if you know what I mean. Anyways, please review and I'll see you guys ( and gals ) in the next chapter! P**.**S. I apologize for any errors in spelling. I think I need to get an editor or something. O.o;**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters from it. Square-Enix owns them, and I totally envy them. However, I do own at least a few original characters, at least, at the moment. I might decide to throw in some more. Anyways, on with the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aeris followed after Sephiroth, her bag of clothing and other items slung over her left shoulder, while her right hand held her staff. **( Author's note: I'm not sure if Aeris is right handed or left, but I'm making her right. Though, I'm pretty sure Sephiroth is left handed, right? )** Sephiroth walked a few feet in front of her, jade green eyes searching the area from time to time. There was no room for messing up, such as losing his guard. It was too important not to fail in protecting Aeris.

Aeris heaved a small sigh, wondering about the people that were a threat to the Planet. Her thoughts focused on the blue eyed woman, and Aeris idly wondered who she was. She also wondered what she was all capable of.

_I wonder how many people are in this so called group that intends on harming the Planet? So far, of what I've seen, I've only encountered one, even if it was in a dream. It still counts! I just hope that Sephiroth and I will be able to handle these people before we're too late._

Aeris thought to herself, a small, delicate frown pulling at the corners of her soft pink lips. Sephiroth continued to walk, jade green eyes staring blankly ahead. He remained at full alert, his left hand resting on the hilt of Masamune, ready to draw his sword at any given moment if it became necessary. His long silver hair swished idly behind him, but the movement was slight.

Aeris's thoughts were soon drawn to where they were going. All she knew was that they were heading somewhere they hadn't been before since her revival. It didn't help that she really didn't know where she was currently coming from either.

"We'll be reaching our destination shortly."

The sudden sound of Sephiroth's voice permitting the once silent area made Aeris jump a little in surprise, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh, that's good. It'll be good to able to rest."

Aeris said in response, feeling that if she didn't say something in response, she was being rude.

_Though, I wonder how long we had been traveling. It seemed like forever._

Aeris wondered to herself, but then quickly shook her head as if to clear her thoughts as she quickened her pace. Sephiroth continued to lead her to town, and just as they neared the entrance, he suddenly came to a halt. Aeris blinked in mild surprise, wondering why he had stopped.

A hazel eyed young woman with about shoulder-length blonde hair stood before their path, a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, there! My nam---"

"Look, we don't have time to chat, so beat it. If you didn't notice, we're in a hurry."

Sephiroth interrupted the woman, his tone cold as he spoke to her. He then motioned to Aeris as he started walking again, but around the woman. A flicker of shock mixed with slight irritation showed up on the woman's face, but it wasn't noticed by the silver haired general or the brown haired flower girl.

"I don't mean to bother you, I was only trying to help."

She placed her hands on her hips, staring after them as Sephiroth gave no indication that he had even heard her. Aeris, however, turned and sent an apologetic look her way, and mouthed a 'sorry', before turning to follow her companion.

_I see that this is going to be harder than I thought. I'll have to try even harder… maybe assume another disguise. I _cannot _fail Master. _

The hazel eyed woman thought to herself, staring after Sephiroth's and Aeris's retreating forms, a frown pulling at her lips. In truth, she wasn't what she seemed to be. She was the blue eyed woman, doing the job her Master assigned her. She then looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then disappeared from sight.

Aeris quickened her pace so that she could walk almost beside Sephiroth, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in that place long, due to his long strides.

"That wasn't very nice, you know. She was only trying to be nice."

Aeris frowned at Sephiroth, mildly scolding him. Sephiroth turned slightly, glancing down at her emotionlessly.

"It doesn't matter. She was in our way, and we did not have time to stop and chat with her. Or did you forget that you're in danger?"

Aeris blinked, but then blushed a little bit at his response. He was right, but he didn't have to be so direct and mean about it, did he? Oh wait a minute; this was Sephiroth she was thinking about. Of course he was going to be mean and direct, it was the way he was.

Sephiroth felt a little bit smug when she didn't reply, and he merely looked on ahead as he ignored the stares of people. He made his way towards the nearest inn, making sure that Aeris was not too far behind from him. The last thing he needed was for her to get lost or separated from him.

Aeris followed behind him closely, quite scared of being separated from him. Though, as she thought about that little fact, it made her a little upset. She was relying too heavily on this man. In fact, she was relying on not just any man, but the man who _killed _her.

Sephiroth finally found the inn, but he was unaware of the amber gaze that followed his and the flower's girls every movements. Even he couldn't sense they were being watched, and so he was oblivious. He entered the inn, and walked up to the desk. Aeris followed after him, standing awkwardly beside him once he came to a stop. He was just so tall, and she was just so… short. He made her feel like she was a midget or something.

"I need a room with two beds. Now."

Sephiroth ordered, causing the inn keeper to look up in a hurry and comply.

"We have just a room like that vacant, please enjoy your stay."

The inn keeper nervously said, before timidly going back to his work. He didn't dare charge this man a fee. This man gave him the feeling that he was the real Sephiroth and not some fake look-alike. A small voice in the back of his head told him that the silver haired man standing before him would not hesitate to kill him if he refused to do as he was told. He gulped, but then flicked his gaze up to rest upon the girl beside him. What on Planet's name was such an innocent and sweet looking girl hanging around a man such as him? He didn't dare ask, and he stopped staring and went back to work.

"You forgot something."

The inn keeper jumped again, not expecting them to still be here. And then it dawned on him; he hadn't given them their key. He fetched the key and handed it to them, watching as Sephiroth led Aeris to their room.

_Phew, that was close. I thought I was a goner for sure! _

The man thought to himself, feeling relieved when the two disappeared from sight. Then, he went back to work.

Aeris silently followed Sephiroth to their room, wondering if he was secretly pissed off at her. Aeris frowned lightly as she watched him silently open the door, also wondering why he was acting so… distant… and cold. What was up with him? She furrowed her eyebrows as they entered the room and she closed the door behind her.

", Hey, Sephiroth?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong? You're acting… weird."

"Don't concern yourself with my actions or problems. It would be wise for you to shut up and get some rest."

Aeris blinked, and then bit her bottom lip in order to restrain herself from spouting off angrily at him. Whatever his problem was, he had better get over it quickly, or Planet save him, she was going to get angry. She released her lip, and let out a heavy sigh as she trudged over to the nearest bed and collapsed on it, staff, bag, and all. Sephiroth snorted, and made his way over to the window, jade green eyes peering warily out of it.

_Maybe he's just a little on edge? After all, I think we're going to start encountering the members of the group that threatens the Planet. Yeah, that's got to be the reason. No reason to get angry at him when he can't help it, right?_

Aeris thought to herself, staring up at the ceiling lazily, and not settling into a more organized and comfortable position.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amber eyes watched the inn, his gaze never leaving that one area. Like he was told to do, he was to continue tracking the two and observe their every move, looking for anything that might pose a threat to his Master's plan, or to his Master himself. Then, he was to report if such a thing occurred.

He then flicked his gaze to something else that happened to catch his attention, focusing his gaze on that one source that had captured his attention. It was obvious that his partner was starting to fail the mission, and if she didn't get serious and try again, she would not be able to get close to the two. He knew Master would be furious if she failed or disappointed him once again.

As long as he could remember, she had always gotten on their master's bad side. Why she did, he had no idea. Unlike her, he had always done his missions right and managed to stay upon the Master's good side. He shook his head, and once again focused his attention upon the inn.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sephiroth stared out of the window, hands limp at his sides as he peered out of the window. Suddenly, he whirled around and stalked over to the door to make sure it was locked. He then inspected the room, once again checking over it. He then became aware that Aeris had sat up and was regarding him curiously.

Aeris stared at him curiously, wondering what on Planet's name he was doing. To her, it seemed almost as if he were being too paranoid or something. Yet, what did he have to be paranoid about? Wasn't he one among the many strong warriors? After all, that was the reason he had been chosen by the Planet to be her guardian, right? It made her uneasy, with him acting all paranoid.

Sephiroth turned his head, focusing his intense jade green gaze upon her. Their eyes met, and he could tell by just looking into her eyes, that she was curious, yet uneasy. He made a small sound, which kind of sounded like a snort or something.

"Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

He snapped, jade green eyes narrowing. Aeris blinked, before furrowing her brows as her own emerald green eyes narrowed slightly. Enough was enough, and she could no longer hold back from spouting angrily off at him.

"Look, you're not the boss of me. I don't know what your problem is, Sephiroth, but you don't have to be so cold and mean to me. I haven't done anything to you, unless you're holding a grudge against me for trying to stop you twenty years ago. Or maybe it's because the Planet made you guard me? Well, if it's that, I can't help that! I have no control over the Planet, so don't vent your anger on me, when I haven't done a thing to you!"

She glared at him, and now stood up with her hands on her hips in front of him. During her little 'speech', she had risen from the bad and stalked towards him so that she stood before him. She had to lean back a little bit and tilt her head up to meet his gaze, since he was indeed much taller than her.

Sephiroth blinked at her, caught off guard for the first time in a long time as he stared down at her. What was wrong with this woman? He mentally rolled his eyes at her, and moved closer so that he was really towering over her. He used his height as an advantage over her, and she shrunk a little bit, but glared nonetheless.

"…."

Sephiroth had nothing to say, and so he merely turned some and walked around back to the window to stare out of it. Obviously, that only made Aeris angrier. She huffed and stalked over to him.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? I mean, honestly---"

"Would you shut up? I heard you the first time, Aeris."

Aeris blinked when she was cut off, and suddenly she felt guilty for yelling at him. Poor girl couldn't stay angry for too long, it just wasn't in her nature.

"Oh, Sephiroth, I'm so sorry. I just kind of got angry with the way---"

"Don't worry about it."

Again, he cut her off. Aeris sighed and turned to trudge back to her bed. This was going to be a long night. A very long night indeed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: I'm going to end it here. I apologize for the crappiness of the chapter and the delay. I just kind of lost my motivation since no one had been reviewing lately. I don't know if I'll be able to get some more motivation again if I don't get reviews. I don't want to seem whiny, but if you people will review, I'll start getting inspired again. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters from it. They're owned by the amazing Squaresoft, now known as Square-Enix. However, I do happen to own three characters that I've thrown into the story; blue eyed woman, amber eyed man, and the mysterious Master. On with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aeris awoke with a moan, and attempted to hide her face beneath the safety of her covers in order to escape from the rays of sun light pouring through a window. However, that did not aide her at all, for someone suddenly yanked the covers off of her and exposed her. Grumbling in frustration, she cracked an eye open in order to see who it was. Both eyes opened as she glared at the rather smug looking Sephiroth.

"Rise and shine, sunshine, it's time to wake up."

He smirked at her, his jade green eyes glinting with devious intentions as he stared down at her. Aeris glared at him, before forcing herself out of bed.

"What is your problem? You never wake me up. And it's what time… 4 A.M.? I could be sleeping right---"

"Actually, it's 6 A.M."

Aeris sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance at him. Why, on Planet's name, did she have to be stuck with him? So what if she had assumed it was four when it was six, but, it was still quite early in the morning. At least, for her it was, after all, she hardly went out and did things.

"Well, whatever time it is, it's way too early."

Aeris complained, grabbing some clean clothes from her bag and paused in front of him. She stared sleepily up at him, knowing very well that he wasn't going to respond to her complaint.

"Well, could you at least go get some breakfast while I shower and attempt to wake up? Then, I won't have to cook anything, and I know that you're not too fond of my cooking."

Aeris pouted a little bit at that fact, for she prided herself in being a decent cook. However, according to Sephiroth, she cooked horribly. That kind of hurt her feelings and wounded her small ego. Everyone had always said her stuff tasted good, were they lying or was he just lying in order to piss her off? Who knew, in fact, she knew that she didn't.

Not waiting for a response from him, she trudged past him to the bathroom, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. She then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, moving her hand to cover her mouth as she felt a yawn escape from her lips.

Aeris turned, placing her clothes on the counter and went to lock the bathroom door since she had forgotten to do it upon entering. Yawning again, she began to undress and stepped into the shower. Leaning foreword, she turned the shower water on and adjusted the temperature to her liking.

Once the water was to her liking, she began to clean herself up, secretly hoping that the water would indeed help wake her up. She also hoped that Sephiroth heard her and would indeed go down and get some breakfast for them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blue eyes closed in prayer, hands clasped before her, the woman prayed. Long, flowing blonde hair fell past her waist, held back in a long ponytail tied back with a scarlet ribbon. Her lips moved, speaking silent prayers as she continued to pray. That went on for a few moments longer, before she ceased in her silent chanting.

Her blue eyes opening, revealing them to be a stunning, ocean blue. She unclasped her hands from in front of her, rising up to stand gracefully upon her features. She wore a snug fitting red dress, quite similar to the one a certain flower girl wore, but it was red instead of pink.

"I can only hope that my prayers were heard, I do not wish for the world to turn to dust. If _he _succeeds, all is doomed. I must seek the Chosen Ones, and aid them in their quest the best I am able to."

Her voice was soft, like that of a sweet angel's, but behind her sweet melodic voice lay a grave tone. The two _could not _fail for Gaia was counting on them, no, not just Gaia, but Gaia and the people living oblivious on its surface.

She turned upon her heels, letting her hands fall limply to her side as she started walking away from the spot she was currently at. She would seek them out, and lend them her strength.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about thirty minutes had passed, Aeris finally turned the water off in the shower. She stepped out of the shower, feeling more awake than she had been thirty minutes ago. A smile bloomed upon her face as she began to towel herself dry, humming a sweet, soft melody to her self as she dressed.

As soon as she was done dressing, she turned and exited the bathroom, still toweling her hair dry. She blinked innocently, looking around for any sight of Sephiroth. Instantly, she beamed, spotting breakfast on the table while Sephiroth stood staring out of the window. However, when she entered the room, he turned and looked at her in boredom.

"Oh, I see you're still alive. I figured you had drowned or something."

He said smugly, taunting her as he stared impassively at her face. Aeris narrowed her eyes, but bit her lip to restrain herself from lashing out at him. She was _not _going to let him ruin her good mood. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you for getting breakfast, Sephiroth. You're so _sweet_."

She said, making her tone even sweeter even it did drip with sarcasm. Sephiroth blinked slowly, staring at her in mild surprise. He then rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window again, not even bothering in replying to her comment as she began to eat the breakfast he had brought back from his little forced trip into town.

They needed to get going soon, for lingering in this town for too long was not a wise choice. In fact, any moment now, they could be attacked without warning. Sephiroth was forced to be constantly on guard, not like he wasn't, but it made he even more wary. He had not only him self to protect, but Aeris as well. He could not screw this up.

He made up his mind; today they would be leaving this town to go somewhere, whether Aeris liked it or not.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here. Yes, you people were not imagining things, a new character has entered the plot. Who is she really and what is her true purpose? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, before I forget, I would like to say a big 'thank you' to Foi and Ruff Collie for reviewing. I'm glad to know at least two people are reading and enjoying my story. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters from it. Sure wished I did, 'cause then I'd be one rich gal. I do, however, own four original characters. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Amber eyes stared blankly at the shadowed form of the Master, form bent over in a half-bow. His blue eyed partner shifted uneasily on her feet beside him, clearly sensing the tension that heavily lathered the air.

"I assume you two are aware of what the appearance of _her _means, correct?"

The Master asked, receiving nods from the two standing before him. He remained slouched in his chair with his left arm resting on the right arm of the chair and his right elbow resting upon his left arm, his chin resting comfortably in his palm.

"We cannot simply allow her to waltz in and ruin our plan. If she meets up with the swordsman and the flower girl, all will be ruined. If we cannot rid ourselves of her, we will have to at least separate her from them and keep her away at all costs until we are able to rid ourselves of the flower girl and swordsman at the right time."

The two nodded again, both bent over in a half-bow as they listened intently to every word that fell from their Master's lips.

"Do you two know what you are to do?"

They gave him another nod, their silence stating their knowledge.

"Very well then, that is all. Do not fail me."

And with that, the two were gone.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aeris hummed softly to her self, a brilliant smile perched upon her soft lips as she hummed. Humming was a thing that she tended to do often for some reason, and she had a suspicion that Sephiroth didn't like it. Though, secretly she didn't care if he liked it when she hummed or not. Not even he was going to stop her from humming.

The Planet was still silent, and she longed to hear its humming once again. The only thing that she could hear was her ancestors, why she could hear them and not the Planet, she had no idea. They too were silent…for now. She lifted her head up, still humming as she walked after Sephiroth. Earlier this morning, after he had so graciously woken her up, he had insisted that they leave sometime soon, as in the evening or so.

She sighed, ceasing in her humming as she trudged after him.

_Why does he have to walk so fast? I would have thought that he would have realized by now that I'm not like him and I tire easier than him. Inconsiderate jerk..._

She thought angrily to herself, the once brilliant, cheery smile morphing into an irritated, grave frown. He just frustrated her so much sometimes. Sephiroth continued walking, almost as if he were oblivious to the thoughts and feelings of the flower girl trailing behind him some ways.

Aeris glared at his back, quite frustrated with him. He was such a jerk, and she wondered why the Planet picked him of all people to protect her and aid her. Why couldn't it have been someone like Cloud or Vincent?

_Well, the Planet's asked enough of them, and Cloud's older and not able to do things as easily. I guess that could be why It didn't pick Cloud, as for Vincent, I'm not too sure…_

She shook her head, heaving another sigh as she continued to walk. She began to think of other things, such as the 'group' that meant the Planet harm. How were they supposed to protect the Planet from then when they didn't even know much about this group in the first place? She couldn't help but feel she was merely running away and wasting her time, but then she figured that Sephiroth knew what he was doing.

Sighing again, Aeris quickened her pace as she walked after Sephiroth. While thinking, she had unconsciously slowed down and had started lagging behind a little bit.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her light soled red shoes carried her silently across the ground as she gracefully walked, clear blue eyes gazing ahead. Her long blonde flowing hair swayed slightly from each step she made, her hair bound up in a ponytail still. It was important for her to reach the swordsman and flower girl, if not, all would be doomed.

She could not allow them to fail in their mission, it was highly important. She knew that the man known as 'Master' and his lackeys would attempt to stop her from reaching them, but she would evade and resist them. She could not be stopped by them.

"Hang in there, for I am coming. Soon, I will be there to lend my strength. There will be no room for failure."

She spoke softly to herself, and continued to walk in the direction she knew the two would be in.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but at least I updated and uploaded at least two chapters in one night, eh? Anyways, the plot is kind of developing more. Bet I got yer interests, eh? Hehehe. See ya in the next chapter! –Flees, cackling-**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**Disclaimer: Do I _really _need to say this? I would have thought that I would have made this quite clear in the last thirteen or so chapters. I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters in it, no matter how much I wished I did. I do own four original characters.**

----------

She stood upon a cliff that overlooked a campsite, the moon bathing her still form in pale moonlight. Flowing blonde hair swayed in a passing breeze, free of any restraint for the moment. The passing breeze also ruffled her red dress a little bit, but her blue eyes never left the campsite.

They must not have been able to make it to a town before the young woman had tired, and the silver haired man must have set up camp. This was her moment; her moment to go to them. She could not linger in this spot for long, for if she did not hurry and go down to the campsite, those two lackeys would get her.

Lifting her gaze from the campsite, she turned and headed to the path that lead down from the cliff and to the campsite. She quickened her pace, her long hair swaying a little as she moved.

"Going somewhere?"

A taunting voice pierced the silence, causing her to pause. she had not been quick enough, and they had found her. The woman turned, gentle ocean blue eyes meeting cold sapphire blue eyes. The blonde did not answer, but shifted her gaze to land on the amber eyed man.

Turning suddenly, the blonde woman began to run down the path, hoping that she could somehow outrun them and get to the campsite. She heard footsteps behind her, letting her know that the two were giving chase.

"You can't get away from us! Running is futile!"

The sapphire eyed woman called after the other woman that was running from them. Her amber eyed partner remained silent as he disappeared. A smirk lit up on the lips of the ebony haired woman. She knew what her partner was doing, and this would allow them to catch the blonde... at least, she hoped.

He appeared in front of the blonde, but that did not stop her. Turning rapidly, she moved around him with a speed that would have caught him off guard, had he not been expecting it. However, the next thing the woman did caused him and his partner to be surprised. When he reached out to grab her arm, a flash of light occurred, followed by him being shocked by something once his fingertips brushed against her arm.

Whipping his hand away from her out of instinct, he cradled his arm to his chest with his other arm. His partner ran to him, her eyes slightly wide in concern.

"What the hell—"

"Don't worry about me, go after her. We can't let her get away."

"B-but—"

"GO."

He raised his voice a little bit, but that was enough to send her running after the blonde. He looked down at his arm, removing his other arm from it so he could look at it. The sleeve up to his elbow had been burned away, and the skin looked slightly blackened. A small amount of smoke rose from it.

He had been lucky, the wound wasn't too severe. He would be fine, and once he healed, there would be no sign that he had been burned. He lifted his head up, staring after the blonde and his partner.

----------

Something was wrong, she could sense it. Her dream had been... odd, almost as if something was warning her. Her emerald eyes had snapped open and she had shot up into a sitting position. She was breathing hard, and sweating a little bit. Pushing the light blanket off of her, she rose to her feet.

Without even thinking, she bolted out of the tent and looked around. Hearing something somewhat close by, she tried to pinpoint where it was. Her emerald eyes widened as a flash of light could be seen, which let her see a little bit.

There was a woman, with long blonde hair, who seemed to be running from two people in robes. However, the one that had been close to the blonde woman cradled his arm to him and words were exchanged between him and the other robed figure. The blonde continued to run, heading down towards the campsite.

After words had been exchanged, she could only guess that the other robed figure gave chase once again, leaving the injured one behind. She didn't know exactly, because it was dark and the light had faded. However, the blonde woman made it to the campsite, and the small fire that was still burning put off enough light so that Aeris could see the woman.

Ocean blue eyes met slightly wide green eyes, and Aeris could only stare in surprise. She didn't know whether the woman was good or bad, but she had a feeling, deep down inside, that this woman had come to help...

----------

The sapphire eyed woman cursed mentally, seeing that the woman had made it to the campsite. There was no way that she could get the blonde now, since she knew that the silver haired general was down there somewhere.

She turned, and ran back to her partner who had began to slowly make his way to her. He was still cradling his arm to him, but she could see that some of the sleeve had been burned off or something.

"Did she get away?"

He asked, and she lowered her head in shame.

"We've got to get out of here; she made it to the camp and there's only a matter of time before that ex general comes after us or something."

He nodded and the two disappeared. Master would _not_ be pleased.

----------

Aeris rushed to the woman's side, secretly wondering where on the Planet sephiroth was. Aeris paused, green eyes looking the woman over to see if she had any wounds that she could see.

"Are you hurt?"

Aeris asked, lifting her head up to meet the woman's gaze.

"I am fine. I am lucky that I got away from them."

The blonde woman smiled, and Aeris was left in mild confusion as she remembered the people that had been after the woman.

"Who were they? Why were they after you?"

The woman turned, remaining silent as her blue eyes were met with narrowed catlike jade green eyes.

"Yes, who were they?"

Sephiroth asked, coming up to stand beside Aeris.

----------

**Author's Note:** **I'm going to end it here, and make it a cliff hanger. I am sorry for taking so long in updating and I apologize if this chapter is either confusing or it sucks. I've been struggling against writer's block, you see. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me. I promise that I'll keep trying to update. Oh, and remember to review. When I see reviews, I get inspired to write more. –hinthint– **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**Disclaimer: --Insertdisclaimerhere—**

**----------**

The blonde haired woman's smile faded as a severe, grave look flitted upon her features. She took in a fresh breath of air, before finally speaking.

"Those people were part of a group that intends to cause great harm to the Planet. They work for a man that is known as Master. His real name is unknown, but he must be stopped. They were after me, because their master does not want me to interfere in his plans. I have foiled their plans, but now that I finally reached you, the time for stopping them has come at last."

Sephiroth and Aeris listened intently to what the woman had to say, before they shared a look with each other. Was this woman telling the truth? What if it was some kind of trap? Yet, she could be telling the truth. There was someone trying to bring the Planet harm, so maybe she was indeed telling the truth?

"Suppose you are telling the truth, how are we going to stop them? We don't know anything about these people."

Sephiroth stated, a small frown tugging at his lips. Aeris nodded, a frown also tugging at her lips. The woman shook her head, sighing.

"I cannot tell you that, you must figure it out on your own. I am only allowed to lend you my strength. However, I am permitted to tell you some things, but that is limited. It is late, you two should go back to sleep. I shall keep watch."

Sephiroth shook his head, remaining firmly rooted to the spot.

"I don't need sleep, so I'll keep watch with you. Aeris, you can go back to sleep, unlike me, you need rest."

Sephiroth turned to look at Aeris, staring at her firmly and making it clear that there was no room for arguments. Aeris was too tired to even protest, and she nodded and went back to her tent to sleep.

It was going to be a long night for Sephiroth and the blonde haired woman.

**----------**

He was angry; it didn't take someone to tell them twice. Master was _furious. _

"I cannot believe you two failed me, of all people, I would have never expected _you_ to fail me. You had never failed me before, but I am not surprised that your partner failed."

He focused his attention on the amber eyed man, who bowed his head shamefully while his partner basically cowered beside him. Master then focused his attention on the female.

"You have failed me for the last time. I will deal with you later, but I am replacing with you someone better."

He waved his hand and a cloaked figure rose up beside the shocked, yet fearful, blue eyed woman. The figure dipped into a bow.

"Master."

He greeted simply, lifting his head as he straightened up and lowered his hood. Flaming red locks tumbled out from the hood, falling to about his mid shoulders as he gazed at his master with bright green eyes.

"I will give you one more chance, but if you fail me like your old partner did, I will replace you as well."

He focused his attention on the amber eyed man as he spoke. He leaned back in his chair, attempting to calm his anger.

"Yes, Master. I will not fail you again."

"You had better not. You two are dismissed."

And with that, the two men disappeared, leaving the Master and the doomed blue eyed woman alone. A shrill scream echoed throughout the Master's place, signaling that the woman had been taken care of.

**----------**

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here, and leave it as another cliff hanger. If you call that a cliff hanger, anyways, another plot twist! Ooh! I promise that the next chapter will be longer, whenever I can get my mind to function enough to write again. Anyways, I'm still trying to fight off writer's block, so I apologize for this sucky, short chapter. See you in the next chapter, and don't forget to review! It's only a button away! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy. The only characters I do own are the blonde woman and Master with his lackeys. **

----------

Aeris was kneeling in an altar, her small hands clasped together before her chest as she prayed. Her brilliant emerald green eyes were closed in prayer, concentrating with all of her willpower as she tried to get Holy to hear her desperate prayers.

She looked the same as she always did with her usual dress and jacket, her long chestnut hair pulled back in a long braid with her bangs hanging out in order to frame her face. It had been important for her to sneak away from her friends in order to complete her task. She had been sure that Cloud would not have been pleased with her decision.

If he had learned of her plan, he would surely have stopped her. She was here only because she had been able to sneak away from the group. However, she had to hurry, for they would be hot on her trail the moment they realized that their young flower girl had left without a word.

If she did not do this, if she did not pray to Holy as she was doing now, then the Planet was doomed. Sephiroth had already summoned Meteor with the Black Materia. She couldn't bear to hear the pained, frightened cries of the Planet. She had to help it; it wasn't in her nature to ignore the cries of the Planet.

"_Aeris!" _

The shout of a familiar voice pierced through the once silent area. She didn't have to open her eyes in order to know that Cloud and the group had found her at last. Unable to ignore it any longer, she let her emerald eyes flutter open.

She could see Cloud making his way to her, desperate to reach her before the others did. Aeris smiled serenely at him, watching as he moved closer. She wanted to speak to him, wanted to tell him that everything would be all right soon.

Before she knew it, she heard the frightened gasps of the others and she wondered what was wrong. And it was then that a searing pain erupted in the middle of her stomach. Tears pricked her eyes as they widened. She looked down, only to see a blade coming out of the front of her stomach from where she had been impaled from behind.

She could hear the shouts of the others, but Cloud's voice was the loudest. She smiled grimly, feeling herself fall as the blade was pulled none too gently from her body. Her hands came unclasped, having no control over her body as she continued to fall.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as she felt her hair coming undone, and her mother's materia falling from where it had nestled at the top of her braid. At last she hit the cold floor, cheek pressing against the cold floor.

She could feel her own blood pooling beneath her limp form. At the sound of her mother's materia bouncing across the floor, she attempted to lift her head in order to glimpse it one last time. She found that she didn't have the strength, and she was forced to hear it bounce away before it fell off the side of the altar.

Unknown to Aeris, and possibly the other, the White Materia was glowing a bright green color as it bounced off of the steps and then finally fell off of the side and into the water.

Aeris knew, without a doubt, that the silver haired general had been the one who impaled her. She strained to hear the words being spoken, but found that it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and harder to hear.

Sephiroth smirked, looking up at Cloud from beneath his lashes. The puppet's face showed great anger, but the look of pain in the blonde's eyes made the silver haired man feel smug.

Aeris whimpered softly, suddenly feeling very afraid. This was real, she was really going to die. It was all over, her life was flashing before her eyes.

As she felt a tear slide down her cheek, she felt her body grow numb as she breathed her last breath.

With a scream, Aeris awoke from her nightmare. She sat up, reaching up to place one hand on her chest as she felt her heart beating rapidly beneath her fingers. She was still scared, she still felt what she had felt when Sephiroth had killed her that day.

Everything was okay now, since that was over. It was only a nightmare that haunted her, and there was nothing it could do to her. She was alive again, she would never feel such feelings again... or so she hoped.

At the sound of someone coming to her side, she looked up with still frightened eyes and met the slightly narrowed ones of the general.

"Are you okay?"

He asked softly, his jade green eyes studying her form to see if she had any injuries. Seeing that she had none, he settled for the fact that she had a nightmare.

Aeris breathed in, attempting to coax her body to relax as she nodded.

"I-I'm fine, I just had a bad dream was all."

_A dream about me reliving the moment where I was killed by you..._

She whispered to herself mentally, taking in another breath as she continued to try and calm her self.

_**Is the last child all right?**_

Whispered the Planet in Sephiroth's mind. He almost jumped at the sudden intrusion of the Planet into his mind. It had been awhile since he had heard It speak to him.

_I don't know. I think she had some kind of nightmare or something. She's been having a lot of nightmares lately... _

_**Ah...**_

The Planet said simply, leaving his mind in order to focus on other things. Sephiroth furrowed his eye brows. He then sighed, focusing upon Aeris again.

Aeris then looked up again, her emerald green eyes meeting his jade green eyes.

"Where's that woman?"

Sephiroth blinked slowly, as if wondering if she had indeed spoken. Quickly, he replied in order not to arouse suspicions from the Cetra.

"Oh... she said she had to take care of something and then left. She said she would be back as soon as she could, though. Are you going to be ready to leave this area soon?"

Aeris nodded, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think so."

"Good, we'll be leaving soon then. Get ready."

And with that, Sephiroth stood up and left the tent, leaving Aeris alone with her thoughts.

----------

Crimson eyes stared blankly at the form of the young woman that used to be a hyper ninja in her younger days. Yuffie still retained some of her old personality, but being in her thirties had made her more.. grown up.

"So... Still hiding out here all alone, Vincent? Didn't I tell you it was bad for a person's health if they stayed holed up in a place without talking to people for a while?"

Vincent nearly scoffed, and moved to brush past her. Yuffie, however, wasn't going to hear for that and moved to block his path. She placed her hands on her hips, frowning at him.

"Hey, don't ignore me like that. I'm talking to you! Anyways... I think it's about time you came out of here and got some fresh air. I bet you haven't been out of this dump in forever! Geeze!"

And without warning, the ninja pulled his flesh arm suddenly and began to drag him. The only reason she was being able to drag him, was because he had been taken off guard, and when he realized what she was doing, was too tired to protest.

Vincent Valentine mentally groaned as Yuffie pulled him through the mansion and out of its safety. He winced as his sensitive eyes were blinded by the bright sunshine of the outside world.

"Yuffie, what are you planning?"

Yuffie feigned hurt and stared at him. She sniffed, and frowned at him.

"Why, Vincent, it hurts me that you would think of me as plotting something."

As he opened his mouth to protest and defend himself, she stopped him with a grin.

"Aw, I'm only kidding. Anyways, I thought I should bring you to visit with some of the others. Kami knows when the last time you visited the them. So, who do ya wanna see first? Cloud and Tifa? Cid and Shera? Maybe Barret or Marlene and Denzel? Oooh, or maybe even—"

Before she could continue, Vincent interrupted her.

"Yuffie, is this really necessary?"

Yuffie grinned, and nodded.

"Yep, sure is! Hmm... I think it would be easier to go see Cid and Shera! After all, they're closer!"

And without giving him much choice, Yuffie started dragging him in the direction of Rocket Town. He mentally groaned, wondering why the Gods despised him so.

----------

Cloud Strife stared out the window, blue eyes blankly watching the passing people moving around in their chores in the streets below and in front of his home. However, he wasn't focusing fully upon the passing people, for it was more like he didn't even see them.

Despite twenty years having passed, he still tended to get lost deeply in thought. Twenty years had passed, but he had _never _forgotten a certain flower girl. He still missed her, but he no longer blamed himself for her death.

Two years after her death, she had told him that she had never blamed him. Despite the fact that he had been helpless when she had died, she had never blamed him once.

That had made him feel, in the least, slightly better. He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the room he was in. He tore his gaze from the window, mako-enhanced blue eyes ready to focus on the coming person.

He already knew who it was, for he could tell by the light footsteps. Tifa made her way up the stairs, slowly entering the room as she focused her gaze on him.

"Ah, so this is where you went off too. I was scared that you had left the house for some reason of your own."

She smiled softly at him, one hand resting upon the curve of her hip. The years had been kind to her, and despite being in her forties, she still looked beautiful.

"Tifa..."

He stared, but she raised her free hand to stop him from talking. She continued to smile, moving foreword as she approached him. She stopped when she was less than a foot from him.

"Don't worry about it, I was only kidding."

She then lowered her hand, tilting her head slightly at him. She opened her mouth to speak, her eyes sparkling in loving warmth.

"Barret just called. He said that he, Marlene, and Denzel were going to meet the others in Rocket Town for a reunion. It's Cid's turn to host it this year," She giggled, before continuing,"He said that we should probably start heading there as well."

A few years ago, they had decided to hold a type of reunion once a year in order to catch up and see how everyone was doing. It was indeed Cid and Shera's turn to host the reunion at their place this year.

Cloud nodded and stood up, hands limply hanging at his sides.

"All right."

He said simply, and brushed past her to tend to some things before he started to get ready for their trip to Rocket Town. Tifa turned, staring at him.

_He's thinking about her again. Sure, he's not the only one that thinks about her. We all miss her. I'm glad to see that he isn't as miserable as he used to be..._

Tifa shook her head and followed him out of the room, watching him as he disappeared into their bedroom. With a small smile, she turned and walked back downstairs.

-------------

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here, but don't fear. I promise that I'm going to be uploading another chapter right after this. I think I've temporarily fought off writer's block, thanks to reading so many Final Fantasy 7 fan fictions. I hope this was long enough for you guys, and I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer, if I can, and more interesting. Oh, and don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get. And the more inspired I get, the easier I'll be able to fight off writer's block and update. ;3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy. I'm only borrowing them from the great game company Square-Enix. Too bad I don't own them.. Then I would own the sexy Sephiroth. -daydreams- ... -coughs- Er.. On with the story!**

**----------**

Cid cursed under his breath as there was a knock on the door. He stood up, moving from the kitchen and making his way to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Wait a fucking minute!"

He shouted angrily, though he meant well. He knew well aware that today was the day that their little reunion was today. And he was also well aware that it was his turn to host it this year. He opened the door, peering to see who had arrived first.

Barret stood on his door step, the tall dark skinned man grinning at him. Behind him stood Marlene and Denzel, but even farther behind, stood Cloud and Tifa. Cid figured they must have all traveled together or something.

Idly, the pilot wondered how on the Planet they had gotten here. But, he stuffed that thought in the dark depths of his mind as he grinned back.

"Well, it's about fucking time you got here! Come in, come on fucking in!" Cid moved out of the way as the others greeted him and filed into his house. Shera came from the kitchen, a warm smile on her face.

Cid closed the door, and as he started to walk into the living room where Shera had ushered their guests in, there was another knock on the door. He swore under his breath, turning to open the door again.

A grinning Yuffie stood there, with an obviously unhappy and sulking Vincent. The man had slightly distanced himself from the ninja, but it was obvious that he had been drug here by the ninja. And if he knew Yuffie, which Cid did, the young woman had given him no choice.

Five minutes later, and they all sat in the living room. They were all here, minus Cait Sith and of course, the flower girl that had been dead for twenty years.

Cid eyed Cloud out of the corner of his eye, noticing, as usual, that the blonde was lost in thought again. He scoffed, turning his attention to the others. Too bad for Cloud, but he wasn't going to let the blonde ruin their fun. Not at all.

----------

Aeris sighed in relief as they entered the town, for she was exhausted. She was quite eager and looking foreword to reaching the nearest inn and resting. Unknown to them, the town happened to be none other than Rocket Town.

The blonde woman was fully aware of what was going on, but she chose not to say anything. It was not her job to interfere, she was only here to lend them strength, and tell them some bits of information she was allowed to tell.

Aeris paused, a hopeful look flittering upon the features of her face as she looked to Sephiroth.

"Hey, Sephiroth?"

"What is it, Aeris?"

"I was wondering if I could do a little shopping. Just to pick up some small items, I mean... It won't take me long, and I'm sure she would like to go."

With this, she glanced at the blonde woman who nodded in silent agreement. Aeris then turned to the silver haired man onced again as she continued.

"You can go get our room and we'll meet you there in like ten minutes or so, okay?"

Sephiroth sighed, seeing no reason why not to agree. If the blonde woman hadn't agreed to go with the flower girl, he might not have allowed it. But seeing as Aeris would not be alone, he was going to allow it.

"All right, but stay out of trouble and stay on guard."

And without waiting for another moment, he stalked off in the direction of the inn. Aeris beamed in joy, before she turned to look at the blonde. She then realized something.

"You know, I never asked for your name. I'm sure you know mine, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of your name. My name is Melody."

Aeris beamed at Melody, a smile pulling at her lips.

"All right, Melody, let's go shopping!"

And with that, the flower girl darted off in the direction of the nearest shop. Melody fell silent once more, gracefully and quickly following after the brunette.

It didn't take the two young women long to reach the shops, and they quickly entered a store. Aeris called a polite greeting to the store clerk, who in return, greeted the young woman back before going back to watching a tv that was on the counter.

Aeris walked along the aisles, Melody trailing silently behind as the flower girl browsed the shelves in search of the items she needed. Not paying attention, Aeris suddenly ran into someone on accident, which sent her and the person she ran into sprawling onto the floor.

Aeris looked up, about to apologize when she caught a good glimpse of the person she had ran into. The said person rubbed their head, muttering something along the lines of 'owie' despite being in her thirties.

"Y-Yuffie?"

Aeris stuttered, wondering if she was imagining things. The woman did bear resemblance to the ninja, but seemed older. The woman looked up, blinking at the sound of a stranger knowing her name.

"Huh?"

She then gasped, her eyes widening as she jumped to her feet and pointed at the flower girl.

"You! You look like a friend of mine! How _dare _you dress up and pretend to be her!"

The ninja rambled, still pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"Yuffie, who are you bothering now?"

A calm, collected voice asked as the person came up behind Yuffie. He moved to the side of the ninja, peering down in surprise with mildly startled crimson orbs.

"Aeris? What are you doing here?"

Before Aeris could reply, Yuffie interrupted her.

"Whaaa? Why did you call her Aeris, Vince? Aeris is _dead._"

Aeris flinched at the word 'dead', a frown pulling at her lips. Vincent sighed, looking at Yuffie.

"Yuffie, this is Aeris. Yes, she was dead, but she was revived. Now quit causing such a scene."

He spoke quietly, glancing at the store clerk that was leaning over the counter to see what the fuss was about.

"Come, we should get out of here."

Vincent said, before brushing past the females and motioning for them to follow him. Aeris stood up, and glanced at Melody, who said nothing. Finally, Melody, Aeris, and Yuffie followed Vincent out of the store.

As they walked, Vincent looked around before leading them to a place where they wouldn't be seen. Vincent then turned to Aeris, his crimson eyes focusing upon her form.

"What are you doing here, Aeris? I thought you were going to say in your hometown? And who is that woman?"

He then turned to Melody, eyeing her with mistrust gleaming in the depths of his red eyes. Melody wasn't unnerved by the eeriness of the gunman's eyes.

"I am Melody. I was sent to assist Aeris."

Yuffie spoke up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that this is really Aeris? The _real _Aeris?"

At Aeris and Vincent's nods, she nearly shrieked and lunged at Aeris. She gave the startled woman a hug, unable to contain her excitement.

"Oh, gawd! Aeris, why didn't you tell us that you were alive! Wait 'til the others hear! They'll be so happy!"

Vincent sighed, prying Yuffie off of the embarrassed flower girl. Yuffie shot Vincent a dirty look and pouted, muttering something along the lines of 'spoilsport' under her breath.

"Aeris, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do."

He said simply, sighing.

"You're going to have to face the others now, since Yuffie can't keep a secret."

He ignored the 'hey, what's that supposed to mean?!' from Yuffie, and glanced to Melody before back to Aeris.

"Indeed, Aeris. You do have a lot of explaining to do."

Sephiroth said sourly, arms crossed over his chest. Vincent and Yuffie snapped their gazes to Sephiroth, instantly placing their selves in front of Aeris and Melody.

Aeris gasped, brushing p past everyone to stand in front of Sephiroth. She then turned, sparing him but a brief glance, before looking to the others.

"Please, don't fight. Let me explain, at least!"

"There's nothing to explain, you're in danger. Get out of the way, Aeris."

"Yeah, Vince's right! That guy means nothing but trouble! Ooh, Cloud's gonna be pissed when he finds out that you're alive again, Sephiroth!"

Yuffie hissed, glaring at him. Melody, growing tired of this squabble, moved to stand between them all.

"That will be enough. There is no need for a fight. Sephiroth has been revived in order to protect Aeris. Aeris was revived in order to stop something that intends to threaten the Planet. I can assure you, that Sephiroth means no harm.

If you wish for the Planet and everything on it to live, then you will listen to me wisely. I was sent in order to lend these two my strength. They are destined to save the Planet, just as you and the others of your group saved the Planet twenty years ago."

Vincent and Yuffie were stunned into silence, trying to digest what they had heard. Was it true? Aeris frowned, shifting uneasily on her feet.

"She's speaking of the truth. I was afraid to let the others know about my revival, because I was afraid you would all freak out. And now that Sephiroth is alive, we have to lie low. I'd like it if you would help us, but I'm not sure if I want Cloud or any of the others to know... I'm scared that he wouldn't handle it well..."

----------

**Author's Note: I'm going to end it here. I apologize if this chapter really sucks or isn't long enough. I have a head ache and I'm not feeling too well. I could have probably written this chapter at another time, but I was afraid that if I didn't write now, I would put it off for months. Hey, I decided to bring in AVALANCHE again and actually have two of them meet up with Aeris's group... dun dun dun. Anyways, expect the next chapters to be better, or so I hope. And please, don't forget to review. **


	18. Apologies

**I am sorry to say, but Fragile Rose Reborn must go on a little hiatus. It's also possible that I might entirely rewrite this or just give up on it. I've been having bad days and trouble with my life, not to mention trying to deal with school.**

**I've had a severe case of writer's block, and I don't know if I can get rid of it. So, for now, I'm putting this up to let people know. For those of you who did read my story and like it, and to my reviewers as well, thank you so much.**

**For your sake, I'll try and recover from writer's block, until then, see you around. I also ask that you please be patient with me. Oh, and I apologize if I seem like I'm rambling or seem insane. I can't help it.**

– **SorrowoftheHeart**


	19. Chapter 18

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**Disclaimer: Come on, I've said the same thing for how many chapters? Seventeen? Do you _really _think I own Final Fantasy 7 and its characters? It's only a dream I have, which I'm sure is shared by many, many others. The lucky owners are Squaresoft/Square Enix only.**

-----

After much explaining, Vincent and Yuffie had finally decided to believe Aeris, Sephiroth, and Melody. Yuffie had promised that she would not open her mouth and spill the secret to any of the other members of AVALANCHE. Promising that they would keep in touch and meet with them again, Vincent and Yuffie had regretfully returned back to Cid's house. If they had stayed any longer, Cid and the others would have bound to get suspicious and come looking. Then, that might have ended up with Sephiroth and Aeris being discovered.

Aeris sat on her bed in the room they had rented at the inn. She was currently amusing herself with braiding her long chestnut locks. Sephiroth lay sprawled on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. As for Melody, she had left the inn to take care of some unknown business. Aeris sighed, and ceased in braiding her hair. She looked over at Sephiroth.

"Seph, I'm bored!" Aeris exclaimed, causing Sephiroth to look over at her and sit up.

"I am too. I'm not complaining, though."

Aeris glared at him mildly, annoyed at his attitude. What was his problem? She hadn't done anything to him!

"What's your problem? You don't have to be so rude."

"I wasn't being rude."

"Yes you were! Quit acting innocent!"

"Innocent? You're one to talk."

Aeris glared at him, moving off of her bed to stalk towards him where he sat on his bed.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Sephiroth!"

"Aeris."

Aeris sighed, feeling the urge to pull her hair. She threw her arms up in the air and turned to stalk back to her bed.

"I give up!"

Sephiroth snorted, but said nothing. He didn't understand why she had to have a little tantrum. He watched her as she sat back down on her bed, back towards him. She was cute when she got in moods like this. It was also amusing to see her irritated and trying to intimidate him.

_**How amusing. Never thought the great general Sephiroth would find an ordinary flower girl cute and amusing. **_

The Planet teased. Sephiroth scoffed mentally.

_Yeah right. You're imagining things. I feel no such way towards Aeris. Besides, we both know she's not some ordinary flower girl. She's half Cetra. _

_**Silly man. I don't imagine things. You may be in denial now, but you'll realize your feelings. **_

Without giving Sephiroth a chance to protest or even question Its word, the Planet's presence had vanished just as suddenly as It had came. It was so frustrating.

------

Vincent sighed, closing his crimson eyes as he tried to ignore the bickering of Barret, Cid, and Yuffie. They hadn't changed a bit. Always arguing about the stupidest of things. Like that one time, when they had been on the Shera, and Yuffie had asked a question. Cid had then told her to shut up because it was man talk, as he called it. Yuffie had then resorted to shouting at Cid and calling him a sexist. ( Author's note: Yes, for those of you have seen Advent Children, I'm referring to that scene. I found it rather amusing. I like to quote it. )

When it came to times like this, Vincent liked to pretend he didn't exist as he attempted to tune them out. He didn't even know why they were arguing. He was guilty. He hadn't been paying attention. He opened his eyes, turning his head to glance at Cloud. The silent blonde was currently seated near a window and staring out of it. Tifa was taking a glance at him every now and then. He felt sorry for Tifa. Even though she was with Cloud, Cloud still pined for the dead flower girl. If he found out that Aeris was alive, he wouldn't hesitate to leave Tifa in the dust to seek out Aeris. Tifa, being the kind of person she was, would simply sit and wait for him, hoping he would come back to her. It was rather depressing.

He then focused his attention on something, trailing his gaze to back to the argument. Shera was now trying to break up the verbal fight, but the poor woman was having trouble. All three of them were ignoring her. Vincent sighed. This was going to be another long day. Denzel sighed, coming over to stand near Vincent. Marlene trailed behind him.

"Kind of annoying after awhile, right?"

Vincent glanced at the boy, though he was no longer a boy, Vincent still regarded him as a boy. After all, he was far older than anyone of their group.

"You would think that after all these years, Papa, Cid, and Yuffie would no longer fight about such silly things."

Marlene sweat dropped, frowning delicately as she turned to glance over at her adopted father, Cid, and Yuffie.

"Yes, one would think."

All three of them sighed. It was going to be a long day.

-----

Master laid slumped in his chair, thinking of ways that would help him gain control over the world and make Gaia suffer. So far, his lackeys hadn't turned up. He hoped they knew better than to return without doing as they were told or failed. He sighed, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand as he smiled.

"It doesn't matter. We may fail several times, but I _will _rule and make Gaia suffer. I will make sure of it, and I won't give up. Not even if I'm breathing my last breath."

It was a promise.

-----

**Author's Notes: I know it's short and crappy, but at least I wrote something. I've decided that I'm going to continue to write this story, but I can't guarantee that I will be able to update often. As you can see, I've gained some inspiration. Also, I never realized my story was favorited by two people and on the alert list of four people. I guess people really do like it? If you really do like it, I'd appreciate it if you actually let me know. See that button below? It's called the review button. Press it, okay:3** **I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you're happy to see me and my story back. Ta-ta.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about revising a lot of the previous chapters, I might even revise this one. So, please don't mind any mistakes. I'll get around to fixing things in good time. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own it. Why in the world would you think I do? – mutters, and walks off–**

* * *

She stood still, green eyes staring up at the beautiful night sky. The pale moon bathed her slim form in its light, a sigh spilling from her soft, pink lips. Sephiroth would _kill _her if he knew she had sneaked away from the camp. She didn't care, let him rain curses after curses upon her petite form. She still didn't care. She _needed _this. She just needed to get away, to get some fresh air, you could say. She let her eyes slide closed, a passing breeze ruffling her dress and playing with her hair.

She opened her eyes, letting herself ease down to sit on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them in so she could rest her chin on her knees as she stared blankly ahead. Idly, she wondered when her silver haired companion would discover she had fled camp. Then again, she didn't care. She couldn't forget that. She just needed some time to relax.

She silently prayed that it would take awhile for Sephiroth to discover that she was gone. She didn't feel like being lectured and drug back to camp just yet. She wasn't done thinking. Though, she was getting a little lonely. She pushed the lonely feeling away, at least, she tried to ignore. Instead, she focused on thinking.

_Why must I be brought back to life, only to be forced to once again save the Planet? Wasn't my sacrifice good enough? I know it all worked out in the end, but don't I deserve happiness? I know, I'm being selfish... but, can you really blame me? I mean, I had to give up my life when I was only twenty-two. I still had so _**much **_to live for... _

_When I was brought back, I thought for sure that this was my chance... My chance to finally live a life and gain happiness... I guess I shouldn't have been so naive to have thought I wouldn't have been needed to fend off some threat. Will this always happen? Will I always be revived, denied happiness, only to give up my life to protect the Planet...? _She sighed, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Why, oh why, couldn't she ever have true happiness? She sniffed, staring blankly ahead once more as she tried to clear her head.

_Oh, Planet... I'm being selfish, aren't I? Listen at me... Talking to a friend who I can no longer hear. That said friend probably can't even hear me. Planet... if you can hear me, please, please let me find happiness. Give me happiness, and I'll willingly be your savior... _She must have been going crazy, with the way she was thinking.

She didn't realize how much she hurt until now. It all came flooding out, like water gushing out of a broken dam. The tears fell unwillingly, green eyes blinking as she futilely tried to clear her blurred vision. She bit her lip, burying her face in her arms as she silently cried.

* * *

Jade green eyes slid lazily open, before blinking as he realized he had fallen asleep. Him, falling asleep? Hah! He hadn't thought it was possible, to fall asleep on watch and all. He straightened up, looking around. Everything was quiet, too quiet. He realized with a start, that the fire had almost died out. He focused his attention on it, poking it with a stick before putting some more timber on it.

The flames greedily swarmed the timber, feeding on it as it slowly grew to a cheery blaze. There, no one had to know the fire had died out. He smirked smugly, then blinked at himself. Since when was he _this _silly? Damn it, that silly flower girl must have been rubbing off on him and he hadn't even realized it.

He snorted, shaking his head at the thought. He then glanced at her tent, only to find it was unzipped slightly. No, she couldn't have... could she? Panicking, he stood to his feet and rushed to her tent. He peered inside, and swore silently. She had. That sneaky little... He quickly stopped himself before he called her something inappropriate.

Where on Gaia had she gone? He scowled, feeling his temper rise. How dare she slip out of his grasp like that. How had she gotten away without him realizing it? He had been asleep. She _had _to have placed a sleeping spell on him and then snuck away. She was in for it when he found her. He stomped away from the camp, setting off to find her.

Aeris continued to cry softly, trying to stifle the tears but they just kept coming. She hated how weak and miserable she felt. She hated how pathetic she was. The sleep spell she had cast on Sephiroth had probably worn off by now. He would be coming to find her, and she could do was sit here and cry like a pathetic little girl.

It took some time, but he finally did find her. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard her sniffling and sobbing. Was she... _crying? _

_Planet help me... _Sephiroth sighed, feeling mildly annoyed that he didn't get anything from the Planet. Damn it, making him deal with Its crying child. He wasn't good with dealing with people crying. Apparently, she was so out of it, that she hadn't even realized he was standing a little ways from her. He silently moved to her, kneeling down behind her.

* * *

She hadn't even realized he was there until she felt a comforting, gloved hand on her shoulder. Miserably, she lifted her head to meet his jade gaze. He had moved to kneel in front of her.

"What.. do you want?" She asked, sniffling. She mentally flinched at how pathetic she sounded.

"Shhh... What's wrong?" He gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he held her. He rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. She let go of herself and flung her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, and he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking, that she was still crying.

So, he merely fell silent as she cried against him while he held her. He didn't know how much time had passed, but her sobs finally softened. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow at her. She really didn't know why she was acting like this, but just being in his arms, she felt safe. It didn't hurt so bad in his arms. She slowly looked up, shyly meeting his gaze.

Sure, he was fond of the girl, but the way she was looked right now, made him wonder if it was something more he was feeling for her. It was a foreign emotion, something he hadn't felt in his life. Ever.

She was so pure and innocent, while he was so dark and evil. They were like yin and yang, total opposites. He couldn't help but wonder, would his dark balance her light? He didn't realize what he was doing, until his lips gently met hers.

Unconsciously, this was what she had been wanting for a long time. Sure, she was surprised, but her green eyes slid closed as she leaned against him. He pulled her closer, while her arms rose to circle around his neck.

His kiss wasn't forceful, it wasn't rough, it was simply gentle and loving, and she basked in his attention. She felt so high right now, like she could simply jump into the air and soar. Her heart sure was. The kiss continued, until Aeris finally broke away to catch her breath. Blushing lightly, she looked away.

Sephiroth slid his eyes open, since they had fallen close when he kissed her. He gently brushed the back of his gloved hand against her cheek, watching as she leaned into his touch while sighing happily. It was like watching a kitten that was being petted. He really didn't know what had gotten into him.

He felt.. confused. Why had he kissed her? Did he love her? He was snapped out of his thoughts when she turned to look at him, a shy smile pulling at her lips, before her mouth opened as she spoke, "Sorry. I.. I just needed some time to think. I guess I thought about some painful things and it made me cry. Thanks, Seph."

He blinked, then nodded. Then he remembered why he had came here. To retrieve her. "You shouldn't have run off like that, though. What if something had came upon you and attacked? I wouldn't be around to protect you." Aeris bit her lip, looking away in shame. He sighed. "Look, just don't do it again, okay?" At her nod, he smirked.

"Anyways, time to head back to the camp." Knowing she would protest, he grabbed her by the waist and gently, but firmly, dragged her back to the camp. Aeris yelped in surprise, blushing. "S-Seph!" She was answered with quiet chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here, for now. Yes, they finally kissed! Sephiroth's becoming confused with his feelings and Aeris is suffering from loneliness. What will happen next? What will Master throw at them next? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter! Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration. More reviews, faster updates. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I might have made some errors, so if you see any, feel free to tell me. See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Fragile Rose Reborn**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy or its characters. I just borrow them. However, Melody, Master, and Master's lackeys are all mine.**

**Author's Notes: So, it's been awhile, eh? So sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been kind of busy with school, but then I have summer off. Unfortunately, that's almost over. The main reason that I haven't updated, however, is because I've been suffering from writer's block. But, I've hopefully fought it off for a good amount of time. I'm already plotting a possible sequel. Though, I don't need to do that yet since the story isn't even finished! I haven't even finished plotting it out! Oh well! I'd better stop rambling and let you guys read the story, eh? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Aeris raised a delicate hand, touching her lips with her fingers. She could almost still feel his lips on hers and she couldn't help but sigh quietly to herself as she let herself be consumed by her thoughts.

_Was…. It real? Did Sephiroth actually…. Kiss me? _She thought to herself, staring down at her own reflection in the water. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and watched as a blush spread over her cheeks at the mere thought of that night. As she stood daydreaming about the kiss, Sephiroth and Melody were getting ahead of her. Sephiroth blinked when he realized that Aeris wasn't following and scowled, backtracking to her.

He tapped her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you coming?" He questioned, slightly miffed. She was always doing this and it was beginning to get old. Though, his look softened as he gazed down at the beautiful flower girl.

Aeris blinked and jumped slightly, glancing at him. She then blushed more, lowering her hands from her lips. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to zone out!" She laughed nervously, closing her eyes briefly.

"Hn, whatever. Let's get going," Sephiroth said with a scoff and turned on his heel, stalking off. "The town shouldn't be too away."

"All right, Seph!" Aeris smiled and followed after him.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ALIVE AND WITH SEPHIROTH?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU SAW THEM TOGETHER AND DIDN'T DO A DAMNED THING TO GET HER AWAY FROM THAT… THAT…. **MONSTER?!**" Cloud roared, outraged as he slammed his gloved fists against the table. The table groaned in protest, close to breaking from all the abuse.

Vincent and Yuffie stood before an outraged Cloud while Tifa watched from the corner. The martial artist flinched at her husband's fit of anger. It was a little terrifying to see him like this. Yuffie rubbed her cheek nervously and smiled rather cheekily in a sheepish kind of way and shifted on her feet. It was her fault that Cloud had found out. He had overheard them talking about Aeris and Sephiroth. He had then confronted them on the spot.

"Well, you see…. Er…. Yeah. She's with him, but Cloud, he's _changed_!" Yuffie exclaimed, trying to get the blonde to calm down. Cloud narrowed his mako blue eyes at the ninja, still quite furious. However, he was beginning to calm down some.

"Changed? What do you mean by that?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I dunno! He's just…. _different_, you know? It's like… he's a whole different person. He seems nicer and a lot saner. And the way that he looks at Aeris and how protective of her, it's kind of amazing. Considering that he killed her and all." Yuffie shrugged, crossing her arms behind her head as she rocked on her heels. Vincent was silent beside her.

"I don't believe it. You're either lying or it's an imposter. But if Aeris is alive, we've got to get her away," Cloud growled, a determined look flashing across his features.

_Aeris, if you are alive… Please, be safe. I'm coming for you. I'll find you. Where ever you are and protect you from that monster. I won't let him kill you again. _Cloud thought, relaxing some as he thought of the beautiful flower girl's smile. Tifa watched her husband in silence, a sad look on her face. She should be happy that her friend was alive and well, but she wasn't. Not when it caused Cloud to get so upset. After all those years they lived in peace… and now this… She sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm just going to end it here. So I can plot some more and at least give you something new to read. So sorry about for my absence and now I'm sorry for the short chapter. I apologize if it sucks. I promise that the next chapter will be worth the wait and be longer! Just be patient! And if there are grammatical or spelling errors, please be a dear and tell me so I can fix them! Also, reviews make him happy. In fact, they both please and inspire me. So, don't be afraid to hit that little review button! See you in the next chapter! **


	22. Great News

Hello, hello readers of and Fragile Rose Reborn! Sorrow here, just wanting to let everyone know that I have decided to (try) to rewrite this story just like I wanted to ages ago. Due to not wanting to get anyone's hopes up and how I am, I am not putting up the new story until I make some actual progress on the rewrite. It's been years since I've wrote this and my writing and knowledge of the FF7 world has increased. I have also come up with better ideas and wish to make this story better. I hope to see your reviews when I finally put up the new version, which will be called: A Fragile Rose Reborn

There will be many things different, such as the switch to 'Aerith' from 'Aeris', as well as other things like how the story goes and stuff. I will stick to the basic plot I had, to a sense, while adding more and making things neater. Hope to see you soon!

- SorrowoftheHeart

P.S. I apologize for the long bout of writer's block I had been under. No promises it won't return, but let's hope I can finish this rewrite and story!


End file.
